Atrapa a los asesinos antes de que ellos te maten a ti
by yoshisan57
Summary: Tezuka e Inui son dos reconocidos detective que están a cargo se una serie de asesinatos que tienen numerosos autores que tienen un fuerte vinculo en común. ¿podrá Tezuka atrapar a los asesinos y descubrir toda la verdad antes de ser una victima mas en este caso?
1. el comienzo del caso

Un extraño suceso carcome Japón. Extrañas muertes ocurren en masa en diferentes lugares del país. Ninguna de las víctimas tiene relación entre ellas. Lo único en común es que la mayoría son estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria. Dos de los más importantes detectives de Tokio están a cargo de la resolución de este caso. Tezuka Kunimitsu e Inui Sadaharu.

Ambos comenzaron por llamar a los directores de cada secundaria importante para pedir los expedientes de los estudiantes de tercer año, ya que las muertes son de estudiantes del último año de secundaria y los que están comenzando la preparatoria. Finalmente dos semanas después terminaron de inspeccionar cada expediente

En algunos expedientes han aparecido estudiantes que tienen un tatuaje con la forma de un código de barras en su muñeca. Dichos estudiantes negaron la posibilidad de hacer ese tatuaje por voluntad propia

En la secundaria Seishun Gakuen los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas aulas tomando apuntes. Cuando de repente abren la puerta y el director entra

-disculpen por la interrupción. Necesito que Eiji Kikumaru y Fuji Syusuke vengan conmigo

Ambos se miraron entre si y se levantaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron siendo observados por sus compañeros

-Ryoma, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Fuji

-estoy igual que tu- fue su respuesta

-nya… ¿Por qué nos quieren a los 3?- pregunto inquietante Eiji

Los 3 se miraron por unos segundos y siguieron al director. Este los llevo a su despacho en donde allí los esperaban dos personas

-aquí están- fue lo que dijo el director

-buenos días, soy el detective Tezuka Kunimitsu y él es el detective Inui Sadaharu. Vinimos a hacerles unas preguntas

-nya, ¿hicimos algo malo?- pregunto Eiji asustado

-no, solo son unas preguntas- les volvió a decir Tezuka

-¿podrían mostrarnos su muñeca?- les dijo Inui directamente

Los tres chicos se tensaron, no respondieron hasta que el silencio fue cortado

-¿Por qué ese interés?- les pregunto Fuji

-en su expediente dice que ustedes llevan un tatuaje con la forma de un código de barras, nos gustaría verlo

-nya, perdón, pero ya no llevamos el tatuaje. Mi mama me descubrió con él y me hizo quitármelo- les dijo Eiji con su mano en la nuca

-a mí también- dijeron los otros dos muchachos al unísono

-aun así me gustaría confirmarlo por mí mismo- les dijo Tezuka serio

Esta vez sin replicar los tres chicos removieron las ropas que no dejaban ver la muñeca y la dejaron al descubierto y así mostrarle a los detectives que allí no había nada

-lamentamos haberles molestado. Si algo nuevo surge tendremos que hacerles más preguntas

Los detectives se retiraron y el director dio una última mirara al exterior de su despacho y cerró la puerta de este sigilosamente

-tienen suerte de que Inui les haya avisado que ellos vendrían a investigarlos

-parece que esta vez llegaran a algo, será muy divertido- dijo Fuji con su habitual sonrisa

-nya, es bueno tener a Inui de nuestro lado, y a usted también director- dijo divertido Eiji

-puedo quitarme esta cosa, me está molestando- dijo Ryoma tocando su muñeca derecha

-deben conservar el adhesivo hasta llegar a casa. El detective puede estar vigilándolos en cualquier momento, si los ve con ese código estaremos todos en problemas

-hmp…- bufo Ryoma

-por cierto Fuji, Eiji tienen trabajo para esta noche. En cuanto lleguen a casa les diremos los detalles

Sin decir nada más los tres muchachos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas y al llegar la noche, en el subterráneo de un edificio se encuentra el hogar de los causantes de tantos asesinatos

Mientras los de primer año aprendían, en otro lado del edificio otras dos personas discutían lo que se aproximaba

-no lo sé Inui, este detective es muy inteligente, por la mirada en su rostro pareció descubrir que los muchachos mentían con lo del tatuaje

-otros detectives han intentado descubrir este lugar y han sido completamente silenciados

-que renuncien a la policía no significa que su poder haya caído. Un buen detective aún tiene derecho a ver los archivos que se esconden en la jefatura

-el 87% de los miembros de la jefatura están de nuestro lado, crees que alguno de ellos se atrevería a hacer algo tan estúpido

-solo te digo. Esto me da muy mala espina, ten cuidado

-ya vete, mañana hay clases y tus estudiantes te ven como un director responsable

-hoy debo estar aquí, Fuji y Eiji tienen una misión muy importante

-¿qué tienen que hacer?

- la empresa de viajes Fujika y la empresa de viajes Kotozawa son rivales, Fujika soborno a varios clientes de Kotozawa para que lo demandaran por incumplir contrato. Kotozawa sabía de esta estafa desde el principio así que quiere deshacerse de Fujika. Ese es el trabajo de Fuji

-destruir una empresa es difícil- comento Inui

-el dueño de Fujika no tiene ningún heredero, nunca se casó y por lo que sé despidió al sub-director hace unos días así que no tiene a nadie que lo reemplace

-¿Qué hay de Eiji?

-Takahashi Oishi, 37 años- se encarga de la parte administrativa del dinero en uno de los hospitales más importantes de esta ciudad, por tener demasiado dinero en su poder se cree sumamente poderoso y por eso trata a los que lo rodean como basura. Su familia está harta y quieren que muera. Pero también quieren cobrar lo que les corresponde en su testamento. Lo único que tiene que hacer Eiji es envenenar su bebida y llevarlo hasta su casa.

-ambos tienen cosas difíciles. Apenas beba el veneno deberá llevarlo directo a su casa. Es una carrera contrarreloj


	2. Eiji y Fuji, dos asesinos

-buenas noches, me llamaron por un problema en el generador central-dijo un electricista vestido con un mameluco azul y un casco amarillo

-llegas tarde, sígueme- un gorila vestido de negro lo guio hasta el subterráneo donde se encontraba la fuente de energía del edificio de tres pisos

-lo abriré y veré cual es el problema-dijo el electricista dejando su caja de herramientas en el suelo

-me quedare aquí hasta que termines- dijo el gorila apoyándose en una pared

El electricista lo miro por unos segundos- me gusta trabajar solo

-no me moveré de aquí- el sujeto era claramente más fuerte que él pero eso no supondría un problema en su misión. Le enseñaron que siempre hay que tener un plan de contingencia y él suponía que esto pasaría

Abrió la caja del generador y dejo en descubierto todos los cables e ilumino con una linterna el enredo de cables

-parece que algunas ratas se comieron la mayoría de los cables-menciono el electricista- ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?

-¿qué quieres que haga?

-solo sujeta la linterna

El gorila se acercó y alumbro la caja sin ver lo que hacía el electricista. Sintió un pequeño piquete en la rodilla pero no alcanzo a ver lo que había y rápidamente cayó al suelo.

Antes de dormir al gorila Fuji ya tenía fijado los 2 cables más importantes del circuito, mientras el gorila alumbraba Fuji saco estratégicamente una pequeña aguja e inserto en la pierna del gorila el líquido que contenía.

En cuanto el gorila callo corto rápidamente los dos cables y la luz se fue, Fuji dispondría de solo 5 minutos para ir y volver sin que sospecharan. Se quitó el mameluco y el casco y dejo en descubierto un traje negro. El ascensor privado del presidente de la compañía funcionaba con una fuente de energía alterna por lo que aun cortada la luz este seguiría funcionando.

Subió al tercer piso y se acercó al despacho del presidente, saco una pistola 9mm y le coloco un silenciador. Entro al despacho y vio al presidente colocado en frente del ventanal

-¿vienes a matarme?- le dijo el hombre, Fuji no contesto- de seguro te dijeron que fueras sigiloso, si me disparas la bala me atravesara y golpeara en la ventana, así todos sabrán el momento exacto en que me mataron y sospecharan principalmente de ti- le dijo de forma arrogante

-esa compañía está llena de retrasados, contrataron a un niño para matarme. De seguro tienes miedo. ¿Cuánto te pagaron?, te pagare el doble, no. El triple para que vallas y destruyas esa otra compañía.

-no me interesa- fue la respuesta de Fuji. Acto seguido disparo el arma y tal como dijo el hombre la bala atravesó su cabeza y rompió el vidrio que había detrás de él

Sin perder más tiempo salió rápidamente del lugar, bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano y se puso nuevamente el mameluco y el casco, volvió a conectar los 2 cables que había desconectado con anterioridad y espero a que el gorila despertara, no le había inyectado tanto calmante como para que se duerma por tanto tiempo. En cuanto despierte actuaria nervioso para que crea que estaba preocupado por él.

En otro punto de la ciudad, en la calle en frente de un hospital Eiji esperaba pacientemente a que el tal Takahashi apareciera, ya había esperado por media hora, y por fin apareció saliendo por la puerta principal del dichoso hospital.

Su apariencia era terrorífica, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta atrás de su cabeza, su rostro era firme pero parecía ser muy arrogante, chaleco y pantalones blancos y debajo de este una camisa verde y anteojos de sol

Ya le habían mostrado una foto de cómo era él así que en cuanto lo vio se acercó rápidamente a él para poner en marcha su plan

-buenas noches señor- le dijo alegremente Eiji para llamar su atención

-eh… que quieres, mocoso- le respondió arrogante

-solo quería saber si le gustaría ir a beber conmigo- le dijo Eiji con una mirada un poco coqueta

-no, eres muy pequeño para beber

-aunque no lo parezca soy mayor de edad- esa era claramente una mentira pero Eiji estaba seguro de que él lo creería

-y si acepto, ¿a qué bar me llevarías?- le dijo con total atención

-conozco un bar en el que le servirán cualquier trago que pida- en efecto, ese bar estaba a cargo de la organización que creaba a tales asesinos

-bien, vamos- le dijo con una sonrisa demoniaca

Tal y como lo dijo Eiji fueron a un bar que se encontraba cerca de una estación de servicio. En el bar cada empleado formaba parte de la organización y ayudaban a los asesinos a cumplir en sus misiones

-por cierto, no traigo dinero así que tendrás que pagar todas mis bebidas tu- le dijo Takahashi con tono arrogante

-no hay problema- le dijo sonriente- iré a pedir una cerveza, ¿quieres?

-un whisky

Eiji se acercó a la barra y pidió un wiski y una cerveza, obviamente el barman le dio jugo de manzana en lugar de cerveza, con suerte Takahashi no notaria la diferencia

Estuvieron un buen rato bebiendo, ya era completamente claro que Takahashi estaba borracho. En la última ronda en que Eiji fue a buscar su bebida hizo una seña al barman para que pusiera en esta una toxina con un efecto retardado.

-te tardaste, dame eso- le dijo arrebatándole la bebida de la mano, la cual se la tomo de un solo trago

-parece que ya has bebido demasiado, deberías volver a tu casa.

-¿para que volver a esa cueva de indigentes? Todos están pidiendo, gritando, molestando. Sería mejor si todos ellos desaparecieran y me dejaran tranquilo

-mmm…pero aun así, están por cerrar el bar. De cualquier manera tendremos que irnos de aquí

-bien, si tanto quieres irte entonces vallamos a mi casa, allí tengo muchas botellas de whisky, beberemos toda la noche sin importar nada – dijo levantando el vaso vacío y levantándose de su asiento

-creo que te deberé el resto- le dijo sigilosamente Eiji al barman al pagarle las bebidas

-ten cuidado al volver- fue la respuesta de este

Al salir del bar caminaron unas calles hasta llegar a un estacionamiento cerca del hospital en donde se encontraron.

-yo conduciré- le dijo Eiji

-Ehh, ¡estás loco! ¡No dejare que alguien como tu conduzca mi auto!-le grito

-estas muy ebrio, te llevare hasta tu casa y yo me iré caminando- le dijo intentando convencerlo

-¡JA!... ¿crees que estoy ebrio?- dijo entre risas- no estoy tan ebrio como para dejar que un crio como tú se atreva a sentarse en MI asiento- le grito con las llaves en la mano

-perdón. Conduce con cuidado por favor- le pidió Eiji con una divertida sonrisa y abriendo la puerta del asiento del acompañante

Cuando Takahashi entro arranco el vehículo como si fuera un actor en Rápido y furioso. Se tardaron apenas 10 minutos en llegar a la gran mansión de Takahashi

-¡es muy grande!- dijo Eiji asombrado

-esta es mi casa. Por desgracia tengo que compartirla con el resto de mi molesta familia- dijo refunfuñando

-por lo que me has contado deben de ser toda una molestia, ¿verdad?- le dijo Eiji bajándose del vehículo

-si, en especial mi estúpido sobrino

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Shuichiro Oishi. Es toda una molestia, se preocupa por todos y de todo. Nunca me deja tranquilo

Takahashi estaba por abrir la puerta de entrada pero antes de que pueda tocar el pestillo cae al suelo

-¿Qué me pasa?- se dijo confundido a si mismo

-tal vez hayas bebido demasiado. Te llevare a tu habitación- le dijo Eiji acercándose a él

-sí, gracias- le respondió Takahashi acomodando su brazo en el hombro de Eiji.

Al entrar todo parecía vacío, había grandes cosas completamente lujosas adornando toda la casa. Sin embargo no había ningún rasgo de su familia

Eiji subió hasta su habitación con ayuda del hombre y lo dejo en su cama

-supongo que lo mejor es que descanses. Yo me iré caminando- le dijo Eiji despidiéndose de él

Cuando salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras se encontró con la familia del hombre

-¿ya está todo terminado, verdad?- le preguntó la que parecía la esposa de Takahashi

-sí, cuando la policía les pregunte digan que había llegado completamente borracho. Ellos creerán que murió por sobredosis

-gracias- le dijo la mujer

Eiji salió de la casa peo no se fue caminando. Un auto negro de la organización lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

Esta llamada organización criaba a una gran cantidad de niños para que estos sean asesinos profesionales. Nadie sabía de esto, esto es un proyecto ilegal que lleva una gran cantidad de años escondida del gobierno. Aunque gran parte del gobierno está implicada en esta organización y les ayuda a encubrir los asesinatos. Obviamente muchos detectives han tenido en mira esta organización aunque a los únicos que perseguían eran a sus asesinos.

Cada joven dentro de esta organización es tratado como si fuera un preso en una cárcel, aunque las instalaciones son mucho más limpias y cómodas. Habitaciones para cada joven, biblioteca, comedor y a cada uno les proponen un hogar donde puedan decir la dirección al rellenar diferentes formularios. Estos jóvenes llevan una doble vida. Por un lado la vida de un estudiante normal que asiste a la escuela y por el otro una asesino en entrenamiento

Esta gran instalación se encuentra en el subsuelo del hospital más importante de la ciudad de Tokio y tiene a cientos de asesinos bajo su manto.


	3. la misión de Momoshiro

Ya era un nuevo día y las noticias salían a la luz, el único dueño de la empresa de viajes Fujika es asesinado y una parte importante del hospital más importante de la ciudad muere por sobredosis de alcohol. Ambos les resulta muy extraño para los civiles y policías. Pero como siempre todos son silenciados.

Son las 5:30 de la mañana y el día comienza

-buenos días Fujiko- saludo Eiji al salir de la su habitación en lo más profundo de este gran edificio subterráneo

-hola, ¿has dormido bien?- le saluda este mientras ambos caminan por el largo pasillo completamente pintado de blanco siendo iluminados por largos tubos de luz blanca puestos en fila en el techo del pasillo

-nya, como un bebe- le dijo este sonriente- ¿listo para el entrenamiento?- le pregunto nuevamente y este asintió, cuando se acercaron al final del pasillo se vieron de frente con una gran puerta sin manija, solo un lector de código de barras pegado a la pared en donde simplemente Fuji acerca su muñeca a este y la puerta se abre para dar lugar a una sala conectada a muchas otras puertas que llevaban a las otras habitaciones.

Estas se dividían por el grado escolar al que asistían y estaban divididos entre hombre y mujer. Después de esta gran sala vienen muchas otras de las que estos jóvenes podían acceder a ellas con el código en sus muñecas.

El entrenamiento del que hablaban era un entrenamiento de rutina para que perfeccionaran sus tácticas para matar a una persona. Sin embargo cuando la policía está persiguiendo las sombras de uno de estos asesinos el entrenamiento cambia a diferentes tácticas para poder engañar a la policía e incluso para poder engañar al detector de mentiras, aunque no muchos lo lograban.

Estos entrenamientos duraban hasta la hora en que cada uno tenga que ir a la escuela a cumplir con su segunda vida.

Cuando los tres asesinos identificados del Seigaku llegaron a la escuela notaron que la policía hacia guardia en las puertas de la escuela. A los tres muchachos se les helo la piel, específicamente ese día se habían olvidado colocar el adhesivo color piel en su muñeca.

Instintivamente intentaron cubrirla lo mejor que pudieron y entraron a la escuela pasando al lado de los policías que los miraban atemorizándolos, o al menos eso querían hacerles aparentar

A partir de ahí las clases pasaron tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Eiji había decidido ir un momento al baño y cuando entro se encontró únicamente a un estudiante. Ninguno de los dos se vio las caras hasta que Eiji se acercó al lavamanos

-tu, ¡eres el asesino!- le señalo este muchacho. Eiji detuvo completamente lo que hacía, pero no estuvo asombrado ni tenía miedo

-¡cállate!- le dijo bruscamente tapando su boca con fuerza. Él sabía que los únicos que podían reconocerlo eran las personas que le habían pedido que matara a alguien.

El muchacho intenta quitar la mano de Eiji de su boca y este accede pero no baja la guardia

-perdón, no debí haberlo dicho

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo con la mirada afilada

-Oishi Shuichiro- le dijo de forma seguro tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, pero Eiji no le devuelve el saludo

-más te vale no hablar de esto con nadie- le advirtió Eiji antes de salir de allí e ir a su salón con Fuji

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que llegó el final de las clases. Como se mencionó antes todos estos asesinos era tratado como un prisionero por lo que estos no deseaban la hora en que volvieran a ese lúgubre lugar, aunque sabían que no podían escapar.

Todos ellos hacían muchas actividades adicionales en la escuela, cualquiera que se les ocurra. Eiji, Fuji y Ryoma pensaron en ser asistentes de biblioteca. Así podrían aprovechar también toda la información de la que disponían sin ser continuamente vigilados en la biblioteca de aquel lugar.

Al pasar de tantos años estos reclusos han encontrado la manera de filtrar la información entre ellos sin que pudieran descubrirlos, inventaron su propio código mezclando difícilmente el código morse con el braille, les costó hacerlo y más aprenderlo pero siempre que tenían un tiempo sin que los estén vigilando aprovechaban para estudiarlo.

Eiji y Fuji junto con muchos otros son los informantes ya que saben este código a la perfección y pueden filtrarla dentro del edificio saliendo completamente limpios

Por otro lado fuera de la escuela el detective Tezuka junto con Inui montaba guardia fuera de la escuela Hyotei.

-esta es una escuela adinerada, aquí se han reportado más asesinatos pero parece que a nadie le importa- dijo Tezuka con un folio en manos- un tercio de los estudiantes fueron vistos con los mismos tatuajes en la muñeca y han negado haber tenido tal tatuaje. Pero, como sucedió antes, no había nada en sus muñecas

-Inui, ¿hasta cuándo durara esto?- le detuvo Atobe Keigo antes de que este se fuera

-de momento no lo sé, estoy intentando retenerlo todo lo que pueda- le respondió rápidamente y se fue

-es interesante Keigo. Deja que ese detective juegue al líder todo lo que quiera- le dijo Oshitari

-es increíble que ese detective no se dé cuenta de que Inui forma parte de algo como esto- les menciono Shishido

-cientos de detectives han estado investigándonos, pero nunca han llegado al final del caso- les sonrió Atobe a sus compañeros para luego dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas

.::.::.::. Una semana después.::.::.::.

-ya hemos revisado cientos de escuelas secundarias y preparatorias para recibir los mismos resultados de cada estudiante. Eso es muy raro- dijo Tezuka sentado en su escritorio

-antes de ver las respuestas más específicamente, veamos en su totalidad los sospechosos que tenemos- le dijo Inui con un gran folio en sus manos

-Bien, comencemos.

-en la secundaria Seishun Gakuen están Eiji Kikumaru, Syusuke Fuji y Ryoma Echizen. En Saint Rudolph Yuta Fuji. En Hyotei Keigo Atobe, Gakuto Mukahi, Yushi Oshitari y Ryou Shishido. En Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Seiichi Yukimura, Akaya Kirihara y Masaharu Nio. En Shintenhoji están Kintaro Toyama y Hikaru Zaizen. Al menos estos son los que más sospechas han levantado

-son muchos, y por sobre todo que todos ellos son solo niños. Tú ve a vigilar la secundaria Hyotei. Yo ordenare algunas cosas aquí- le dijo Tezuka a Inui

-en realidad, me gustaría ayudarte en todo momento a tu lado

-se reúnen más datos si nos dividimos las tareas, ahora vete- Inui, de mala gana, salió del cuarto para irse de allí

Y así el detective Tezuka se quedó solo en el despacho, vio cada expediente de los antes nombrados sospechosos y la única coincidencia que había era el supuesto tatuaje y la pésima excusa que habían dicho.

Por otro lado Inui no había ido al Hyotei, llego al Seigaku y se acercó a Momoshiro mientras este estaba en el almuerzo con Ryoma.

-sabes muy bien que los de segundo año son puestos a prueba para ver sus progresos y saber si son aptos para hacer estos trabajos- le dijo Inui- la última prueba es esta- saca de su maletín un expediente y se lo entrega- es para esta noche, no lo arruines

Momoshiro se quedó sin palabras, esta es la primera misión que va a hacer

-qué suerte tienes, ¿de quien te encargaras esta noche?- le dijo Ryoma sacando al alegre Momo de sus pensamientos

Momo abre el expediente y ve la fotografía de una joven delgada con el cabello castaño claro y un broche con tres corazones adornándolo.

-An Tachibana- dijo leyendo el nombre escrito- ¡será fácil!- dijo entusiasmado

-¿cómo vas a hacerlo?- le pregunto Ryoma

-no lo especifica- le contesta Momo revisando las hojas- supongo que puedo hacerlo como yo quiera, pero siempre nos dicen que mientras más sigiloso sea más fácil será de encubrir

-entonces, ¿Cómo lo harás?- volvió a preguntarle

-no lo sé- le dijo preocupado

Las horas pasaron y pasaron y el cielo se cubrió de un manto negro anunciando la noche plena. En el centro de la ciudad, en medio de multitudes y centros comerciales, una joven muy hermosa vestida con un elegante vestido de color dorado adornado con lentejuelas del mismo color y un escote con forma de corazón, la cintura estaba definida con una cinta de color negro adornada en el frente con un moño del mismo color, el resto de la tela negra tenía un fina caída hasta las rodillas y estaba adornado en la parte interna del vestido con un tul que sobresalía en los bordes inferiores del vestido dando los últimos toques.

Esta hermosa muchacha estaba cenando en la terraza de un muy elegante restaurante

-con permiso señorita- dijo un hombre llamando su atención

-¿Quién es usted?- le dijo con una mala cara

-perdóneme por haberla interrumpido así, vi su hermosa apariencia desde las afueras de este restaurante y he querido saber cuál es el nombre de esta bella dama- le dijo cortésmente

-vaya, me llamo An Tachibana- le dijo esta con más confianza- ¿Y el suyo?

-Takeshi Momoshiro- le dijo de forma coqueta- ¿le importaría si ceno con usted?

-adelante

En un principio Momoshiro estaba confuso del porque tenía que llevar puesto un traje para esta misión. Pero ahora estaba más seguro de sí mismo y confiaba en que podría completarla con éxito. Ambos conversaron conociéndose el uno al otro. En la última copa de vino An se distrae y Momoshiro vierte somnífero en la copa para que ella se sienta cansada y decida marcharse

-parece que ya es algo tarde, estoy empezando a cansarme- comento An

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- le pregunta Momoshiro sonriendo

-no tengo muchas ganas de ir a mi casa, mejor vamos a la tuya- le dice de forma picara

-está bien, vamos- le extiende la mano y esta acepta con gusto, ambos pagan la cuenta y se van

Llegan a una calle en donde los estaba esperando un auto con un chofer. Momoshiro le indica que se dirija a su casa y el chofer se pone en marcha

-tal vez he bebido demasiado- comento An

-¿hay alguien esperándote en tu casa?- le pregunta Momo

-sí, mi hermano mayor. A él no le gusta que salga por las noches y menos que llegue algo borracha

-una flor como tu es muy joven para beber alcohol

-ya lo sé, pero me gusta mucho- dijo An recostándose en el hombro de Momoshiro y cayendo dormida

Al llegar a la supuesta casa de Momo este la carga hasta adentro y la recuesta en una cama de dos plazas. Aún está dormida así que decide revisar sus cosas y encuentra en su billetera una foto suya con su hermano, siempre le dijeron que no sienta pena por sus víctimas pero ambos en la foto se ven tan felices.

Se suponía que le inyectaría veneno y asunto arreglado pero en lugar de eso trata de despertarla. Cuando lo logra le tapa la boca de inmediato para que no grite

-sal corriendo por la ventana y vete a tu casa, dile a tu hermano que quise matarte- la chica lo mira confundida cuando dice eso y Momoshiro sin vacilar le hace un corte en su mejilla y en su brazo. An se asusta de sobremanera pero Momo no la deja gritar

-¡vete corriendo a tu casa ahora!, y no le digas a nadie de que te salve- la empujo hacia la ventana y espero a que ella este a una distancia considerable

Corrió hasta la puerta principal y le dijo al conductor que la chica había escapado, de inmediato empezaron a buscarla pero no la encontraron. Es muy obvio que no le darían ninguna otra misión, lo estropeo todo a vista de sus compañeros. Pero él creía que se había enamorado y no quería matarla, quería una vida entera junto a ella

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

-¡An! ¿¡Dónde has estado!? ¡Me tenías mu y preocupado!- se oyó gritar a un hombre en el interior de la mansión que de inmediato se palidece al ver la sangre que corre por el cuerpo de su hermana

-hermano, perdón- le dice An entre lagrimas

Kippei de inmediato llama al doctor de la familia que trata las heridas de la joven

-¿Qué te paso An? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Takeshi Momoshiro- le dice An sin vacilar

Kippei, en lugar de llamar a la policía, llama a un detective amigo, Kunumitsu Tezuka, para que atrape a ese infeliz de inmediato


	4. Nuevas misiones Infinitas dudas

Por todo el enorme edificio corría por los aires el mismo rumor "Momoshiro echó a perder esta misión y ya no le darán más oportunidades"

Muchos le tenían lastima y otros intentaban comprender como es posible que se le haya escapado la chica. Pues eso intentaba averiguar Sadaharu Inui

-¿Qué paso?- le dijo intimidándolo

-creo que no le di suficiente somnífero y… me distraje un momento y despertó y se escapó- le dijo muy nervioso

-¿y porque no la perseguiste en el momento?- la mirada afilada de Inui hacía temblar a momo

-m-me di cuenta muy tarde de que se había escapado

-entonces ¿Cómo le hiciste esas heridas?

-cuando estaba dormida, me divertí por un momento

-¡estas misiones no son un maldito juego, debes cumplir a la perfección con cada una de ellas, no debes divertirte torturando!- sentenció Inui con la mirada como un demonio y Momoshiro termino temblando

-no sé si pueda hacerlo- dijo Kirihara sentado en una silla en el comedor del edificio

-no te preocupes, no es tan difícil- intento animarlo Yukimura

.pero Momoshiro no pudo hacerlo y ahora Inui lo está castigando, ¿Qué pasa si yo tampoco puedo?

-si Momoshiro no pudo hacerlos es porque es un cabeza hueca- dijo Masaharu Nio-estas misiones son para iniciarte, si no lo haces bien nunca te darán otra oportunidad- sentencio

-¿Quién será tu victima?- le pregunto Yukimura

-veamos… Kentaro Aoi, es un estudiante de primero… ¡sera fácil!- dijo entusiasmado pensando en lo fácil que seria

Aproximadamente a las 11 de la noche Kentaro Aoi estaba caminando hacia su casa después de una caminata nocturna. Pasaba al lado de un gran parque lleno de árboles, Kirihara había leído en el expediente que él es una persona amable que le gusta ayudar a los demás, así que se escondió en el interior del parque y rogando que nadie más que Kentaro lo escuche

-¡ayúdenme!- grito Kirihara escondido en medio de los árboles. Escucho a alguien que corría hacia él y vio al supuesto Kentaro asomarse por entre los arbustos

-¿estás bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto este intentando ayudarlo

-mi pie se atoro- le dijo con su pie atascado entre el tronco de un árbol que estaba caído

Kentaro se acercó a ayudarlo sin darse cuenta del peligro que corría. Kirihara saco una navaja que tenía escondido y apuñalo la espalda de Kentaro. En cuanto lo hizo sintió alivio y placer. Quería seguir apuñalándolo, seguir sintiendo el olor de su sangre correr por todo su cuerpo, quería sentir en sus manos como la navaja atravesaba sin piedad el cuerpo de muchacho. Pasaron unos minutos y supo que ya estaba completamente muerto. Tenía el pecho y la espalda destrozada de tantas apuñaladas y el cuello estaba rebanado, miro su reflejo en el charco de sangre y noto su cabello completamente blanco y su piel más roja quien sabe si se volvió así o por haberse bañado en la sangre de su victima

Kirihara saco su teléfono y llamo a sus compañeros diciéndoles que ya termino el trabajo.

Cuando varios agentes llegaron a limpiar la escena palidecieron al ver la masacre que había hecho Kirihara.

Mandaron a Kirihara al gran edificio y allí sus amigos lo vieron anonadados, les impresionaba la cantidad de sangre que manchaba el cuerpo del muchacho

Akaya Kirihara es un demonio a la hora de matar descuartizando a sus víctimas hasta que esté satisfecho.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

-entiendo que estés preocupado pero en estos momentos estoy a cargo de un caso muy difícil y no puedo encargarme personalmente de encontrar a esa persona- Tezuka estaba hablando por teléfono- está bien, tomare los datos y le pediré a alguien que se encargue. Vengan a mi despacho esta tarde

-¿Quién era?- le dijo Inui escuchando apenas la conversación

-Kippei Tachibana, un hombre ataco a su hermana pero no puedo encargarme de encontrarlo

-¿Cómo se llama su hermana?

-An Tachibana, tiene una herida en la mejilla y en el antebrazo. Vendrá esta tarde para que tome los datos del sujeto. Estos papeles llegaron esta mañana, hubo un brutal asesinato en la noche de ayer, ¿puedes ir a indaga?

-bien, no me tardare- le dijo Inui saliendo del despacho

El tiempo pasó y Kippei llego junto con su hermana, ambos se sentaron en las sillas que estaban en frente de Tezuka

-¿puedes contarme que paso?- le pregunto Tezuka a An

-estaba cenando en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad y ese hombre se me acerco y me convenció para sentarse conmigo. Empezamos a charlar y cuando se hizo muy tarde él me ofreció llevarme a mi casa. Caminamos unas calles y llegamos a un auto con un chofer esperándonos, me quede dormida en el auto y cuando desperté estaba en una casa que no conocía y ese hombre tenía un cuchillo en su mano. Cuando intente escapar él me hizo estas heridas- es obvio que An estaba mintiendo en algunas partes, pero que podría pasar, el final es el mismo en cualquier historia que cuente

-¿sabes su nombre?- dijo Tezuka anotando todo

-Takeshi Momoshiro- le dijo An y Tezuka se detuvo, luego revolvió algunos expedientes que tenía acumulados y saco dos de ellos

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Kippei preocupado

-en el caso que estoy trabajando involucra a varios sospechosos. Takeshi Momoshiro es amigo de uno de ellos- les dijo Tezuka mostrándole los expedientes de Momoshiro y de Ryoma.

-entonces, ese sujeto es un asesino- dijo An asustada

-aun no es seguro, pero a partir de ahora yo manejare este caso. Muéstrame donde esta esa casa- le dijo a An y esta asintió

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

El día escolar había terminado completamente, eran las 6 de la tarde y los asesinos de Seigaku se dirigían a sus supuestas casas. Ellos en realidad no viven allí, pero en todos los registros dicen que ellos y sus "familias" viven allí

-nya, Inui dijo que al salir vallamos a nuestro hogar ficticio, ¿Por qué?- dijo Eiji con una mano en su nuca

-debe ser porque la policía nos está siguiendo, en especial a ti Momo- le dijo Fuji mirando al acusado

-¿Por qué a mí?- dijo fingiendo inocencia

-porque fuiste tan idiota en dejar escapar a esa chica que ella te delato- le dijo Ryoma

-pero no fue mi intención, no le puse suficiente somnífero a su bebida- dijo disgustado

-esa no es excusa, cuando estas en una misión tienes que hacer todo rápido así no le das la oportunidad de escapar- le replico Eiji

Antes de poder seguir la discusión el teléfono de Fuji suena

-¿sí?... bien… entendido… adiós- Fuji cuelga pero en lugar de decir quien lo llamo saca un cuaderno y un lápiz y escribe en su propio código "nos están siguiendo, tenemos que estar todos juntos"

Los demás se estremecen al descubrir eso

-vallamos todos a mi casa- dice Eiji entusiasmado y los demás le afirman

Continúan caminando hasta la supuesta casa de Eiji y allí se quedan toda la noche, hasta la mañana del día siguiente en que salen para volver a la escuela. Lo sentían claramente, alguien los estaban siguiendo

Entraron a la escuela y se dispersaron, aún era temprano y no había muchos estudiantes pero no importa. Eiji paseaba por los corredores y se paró en la clase 3-B

Allí estaba el sobrino de ese hombre que había matado, no le dio mucha importancia y quiso seguir caminando pero este lo detuvo

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo algo molesto

-¿no te sientes culpable? Mataste a mi tío sin siquiera pensar en los sentimientos de los demás- dijo este aún más molesto que él

-eso pregúntaselo a tu familia, ellos me contrataron, yo solo hice mi trabajo- dijo Eiji dándose media vuelta para poder irse

-¿Por qué trabajas de esto?- le pregunto algo dolido Oishi

-eso no te incumbe- intento parecer serio pero por su mente corría esa pregunta, ¿Por qué? Él nunca eligió hacer esto, simplemente le dijeron que lo haga y él acepto

-me llamo Shuichiro Oishi, si quieres hablar por favor hazlo conmigo- le dijo este antes de que Eiji saliera del salón

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

La noche de ese largo día llego y otro de los asesinos estaba en medio de una misión, pero no salió como lo había esperado.

El asesino caminaba por un cementerio pensando en ¿Por qué tenía que estar allí?, no lo entendía pero tampoco importaba, tenía que matar a un sepulturero que robaba joyas de las personas a las que enterraba. Lo busco una y otra vez pero no lo encontró, estaba a punto de darse por vencido pero a causa de la oscuridad no vio que el sepulturero estaba detrás de una gran lapida y apuñalo al asesino en el vientre

El asesino corrió lo más rápido que podía pero a causa de la oscuridad y lo mareado que se encontraba no vio el camino por sonde iba y cayo colina abajo hasta quedar inconsciente en el suelo

Despertó adolorido, abriendo lentamente los ojos viendo a su alrededor que se encontraba en el cuarto de una casa. Intento levantarse pero oyó una voz suave que le advertía que no lo hiciera

-no te mueva, aun estas herido- era un joven muy alto de pelo plateado y una cruz de plata colgando de su cuello

- ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto duramente el asesino

-me llamo Chotaro Otori- dijo este sonriente- ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-Ryou Shishido- dijo adolorido

-¿Por qué estaba allí? Ese sepulturero es peligroso debes agradecer que no te hizo mucho daño- le dijo aún más preocupado

-eso no te incumbe- se sentó en el lugar de donde estaba aún con las advertencias del muchacho- debo irme- dijo al notar que el sol ya estaba saliendo

-¡no puedes, aun estas herido!- Chotaro se levanta después de Shishido y la clara diferencia de altura se hace notar aún mas

-¡debo irme, no puedo llegar tarde!- dijo Shishido intentando escapar del muchacho

-¿Dónde debes ir?

-eso no te incumbe- salió de la casa siendo seguido por el alto muchacho

Este aun le decía que no podía moverse demasiado por la herida en su vientre pero Shishido no le hacía caso, siguió caminando hasta que llego a una clínica cuyo doctor es aliado de la organización

-allí hay una clínica, me quedare aquí tu vete- le dijo esperando que este se marchara

-me quedare hasta que vea que tu familia venga a buscarte- le dijo este manteniéndose firme

-mi papa trabaja en esta clínica, no tienes que preocuparte

-¿estás seguro? Yo podría quedarme aquí contigo

-estaré bien, vete- no espero la respuesta y Shishido entro en la clínica

Otori no lo siguió y eso lo calmo, se acercó a la secretaria y le dijo su nombre, esta simplemente asintió y levanto el teléfono llamando a uno de los doctores que atendían en esa clínica. Shishido avanzo por un pasillo y entro al último consultorio donde se encontraba el doctor que curaría su herida

No le había pasado nada grave, pero tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a Inui y eso le molestaba, no se le podía decir nada sin que este te esté amenazando con la mirada


	5. ¿por qué hago esto?

Yuta Fuji se estaba preparando para la primera misión que tendría, había escuchado todos los rumores. A Momoshiro se le escapo su víctima, Kirihara fue un verdadero demonio con la suya y Shishido recibió una puñalada en el vientre, las probabilidades de que esta misión tenga éxito o termine en el completo fracaso eran inciertas.

Ya había leído el expediente, Yoshiro Akazawa. Yuta lo conocía, no era su amigo pero lo había visto rondando por su misma escuela. Hasta donde había visto tiene un genio terrible, tal vez le cueste matarlo

Salió de su cuarto y camino por el largo pasillo blanco, sus pisadas hacían eco y eso solo lo ponía más y más nervioso. Logro llegar al ascensor que lo llevaba a la salida y allí emprendió camino hasta su escuela, donde su víctima siempre se quedaba hasta tarde para entrenar y hacerse más fuerte en el deporte que le apasiona.

Cuando llego respiro profundo y cruzo las puertas, camino por el costado de su escuela y llego a las canchas de tenis. Akazawa estaba peloteando en la pared

Yuta solo podía ver su espalda, pero sabía muy bien que esa es su víctima. Saco el cuchillo de su funda y camino aceleradamente hacia él

Primer error, Akazawa escucho sus pasos acercarse con prisa hacia él y dio media vuelta encontrándose con Yuta a punto de apuñalarlo. Este fue rápido y tomo las muñecas de Yuta impidiendo que lo ataque

Ambos forcejeaban, pero Akazawa es más fuerte que Yuta y este soltó el cuchillo dejándolo caer al suelo

-¿¡que están haciendo!?- se escuchó una voz que Yuta reconocía muy bien, su amigo Mizuki

Yuta se dio vuelta viendo a Mizuki y Akazawa aprovecho para tumbarlo al suelo

-¿¡qué haces!? Suéltalo- se acercó Mizuki intentando quitarlo de encima de su amigo

-¡este infeliz quiso matarme!- le dijo furioso Akazawa y Mizuki quedo anonadado ante esto, no le creería si no viera que el rostro de Yuta emanaba una furia terrible

Yuta lo comprendió, este es el fin de su misión, había fracasado terriblemente. Miro por un momento a su amigo y vio claramente como su cuello era atravesado por una navaja terminando rotundamente con su vida.

Miro con terror como este caía y pudo ver que detrás de él se encontraba su hermano. Akazawa salió corriendo hacia la salida y Syusuke le entrego la navaja a su hermano

-si tu no lo matas no cumplirás la misión- Yuta comprendió sus palabras y corrió detrás de Akazawa. Y finalmente lo alcanzo, antes de que saliera de la escuela Yuta lo apuñalo en la espalda y luego lo remato cortando su cuello.

Se quedó allí unos momentos, hasta que Syusuke se acercó a él

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto Yuta cabizbajo

-¿hacer que?- le respondió este como si nada

-¡ya sabes lo que hiciste!- intento replicarle pero Syusuke le tapó la boca

-si quieres discutir hazlo cuando lleguemos a casa, aquí te pueden oír- le dijo seriamente- vámonos- tomo su mano y ambos se dirigieron hasta el gran edificio blanco

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Por otro lado los amigos Gakuto y Oshitari tenían una misión que cumplir juntos al caer la media noche

-esta vez no se admiten errores, no podre socorrerte si tus energías se agotan- le dijo Oshitari

-lo sé, intentare no apresurarme- le dijo este terminando de ponerse sus ropas

Ambos se veían como ninjas, en esta misión tenían que asesinar a varios miembros de la mafia y salir de allí antes de que los demás se den cuenta.

Ambos partieron hasta la gran mansión del padrino y allí entraron sigilosamente trepando una pared. Atravesaron el campo y Gakuto trepo la pared hasta el segundo piso. Allí pudo ver a través de una ventana abierta a un hombre mayor distrayéndose con una mujer claramente más joven que él. Gakuto entro con sigilo y vertió en la bebida del hombre el veneno que lo mataría.

Por otro lado Oshitari siguió caminando por el primer piso y encontró a su víctima charlando con unos compañeros en el estacionamiento de la mansión. Tomo una roca y golpeo la pared que estaba lejos de él para poder distraerlos. Ambos hombres se acercaron armados hasta ese lugar y Oshitari aprovecho en dejar inconsciente al acompañante haciendo que oliera cloroformo de un paño y avanzo hasta el hombre y doblo rápidamente su cuello provocando que este se rompiera.

Gakuto, después de asegurarse de que su víctima está muerta entro con prisa y durmió a la joven de la misma forma que utilizo Oshitari. Trepo hasta el tercer piso y entro al despacho del padrino, y allí estaba el padrino con su familia. La forma que los mataría sería fácil. Solo tiene que insertar un veneno que se esparce por aire a la habitación y listo.

Miro a un costado y vio que Oshitari entraba al edificio. Este se aseguraría de cerrar la puerta donde ellos escaparían y así Gakuto pondría dentro la bomba venenosa.

Miro hacia el interior y vio que el jefe de la mafia se levantaba de su asiento extrañado por un sonido que vino de la puerta y soltó la bomba dentro cerrando rápidamente la ventana para que el veneno no le afectara a él

Una última mirada y vio como todos dentro tosían por haber inalado el veneno y bajo de la pared y con Oshitari corrieron fuera de la mansión intentando no ser vistos y ser llevados de regreso al gran edificio blanco.

-que difícil, tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora- dijo Gakuto quitándose la mascara

-en verdad, fue muy difícil, pero logramos completarla- dijo triunfante Oshitari

Ambos amigos se sonrieron, en este tipo de misiones ellos eran los mejores

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Esa misma noche en el gran edificio blanco Eiji no podía dormir, desde que escucho la pregunta de Oishi no dejo de pensar en una respuesta.

¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué matas a personas?, ¿Por qué acepto que me digan a quien debo matar?

Miles y miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna tenía una respuesta.

Al final logro conciliar el sueño pero algo tarde y al despertarse se sentía cansado, no tenía ganas de entrenar, solo quería seguir durmiendo.

Pero por desgracia tiene que levantarse y esta con una cara de somnoliento hasta llegar a la escuela. Nuevamente llego muy temprano y nuevamente va al aula 3-B para encontrarse con Oishi

-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara terrible- le dice este intentando aguantarse la risa

-no pude dormir por culpa de esa pregunta que me hiciste- le responde Eiji pesadamente

-¿Cuál?- le dijo este intentando recordar

-¿Por qué hago esto?, la verdad es que… no lo se

Oishi lo mira sorprendido por un momento, como es posible que no sepa las razones del porque hace lo que hace

-no sé qué responderte, por ahora te diré que vayas a la enfermería, le digas a la enfermera que te sientes mal y ella te dejara descansar en una de las camas

-nya, ¿tan mal me veo?- le dijo Eiji intentando parecer divertido

Oishi lo acompaña a la enfermería y allí se queda Eiji durante el primer periodo, descansando las horas que necesitaba

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Tezuka estaba haciendo guardia solo en la supuesta casa de Momoshiro, desde que comenzó no ha visto a nadie entrar o salir de allí. Recibió los informes de Inui donde decía que la persona que fue asesinada brutalmente era una persona joven que apenas estaba empezando una vida.

La familia del muchacho le pidió entre lágrimas al detective que encuentre al asesino pero tiene tantos sospechosos que no sabe bien por dónde empezar para poder llegar a un único asesino, si es que solo hay uno.

Pero la muerte de este joven no es lo único que ha sucedido, la muerte de el padrino de la mafia junto con su familia murió intoxicada y eso le colmaba la paciencia

Es como si los responsables se estuvieran riendo en su cara. Pero esta vez no sera así, cuando llego a su despacho encontró en su escritorio una nota que decía "debes jugar sucio, al igual que ellos"

No entendió el mensaje al instante pero ahora lo entendía bien. Para ganar este juego es necesario hacer trampa, al igual que los asesinos.

Encendió su vehículo al notar que nadie llegaría y emprendió marcha al Seigaku. Allí camino directamente al aula 1-B y pide llamar a Ryoma Echizen

No se quedan en la puerta, directamente se lo lleva de ahí y lo sube a su auto y arrancan hasta llegar a la jefatura, allí lo sienta en la sala de interrogatorio y allí esperaba sacarle algo

-¿¡Por qué me trae aquí!?- le dijo molesto Ryoma

-ahora va a terminar todo este juego, vas a decirme todo lo que sabes de Eiji Kikumaru, Syusuke Fuji y Takeshi Momoshiro- le dijo sentándose en frente de él

-¡no tengo nada que decir! Me voy- Ryoma intento pararse pero Tezuka le obligo a no hacerlo

En cuanto lo hizo noto algo raro. Ryoma tapaba constantemente la muñeca en su mano derecha. Tezuka lo tomo y descubrió la muñeca revelando el tatuaje con forma de código de barras que supuestamente se había quitado.

Ryoma comenzó a tener miedo, le enseñaron muchas cosas acerca de la policía pero nunca le enseñaron como poder evadir a sus preguntas cuando claramente él estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared.

Tezuka noto que estaba asustado y decidió aprovechar la situación. El cerebro de un niño piensa diferente al de alguien más grande así que le sera fácil intimidarlo para que hable

-ahora vas a contarme todo o me encargare de que te encierren en un reformatorio- le dijo con un tono muy duro por el cual Ryoma asintió tímidamente

-¿Qué es lo que hacen tú y tus amigos fuera de la escuela?

-vamos a casa- le dijo Ryoma con voz baja y agachando la cabeza

-háblame más fuerte. ¿Dónde viven?- Ryoma se quedó con las palabras en la boca, es como si quisiera decir algo pero al mismo tiempo no puede hacerlo

-¿¡Dónde viven!?- Tezuka hablo más fuerte golpeando su mano en la mesa

-¡en un gran edificio blanco!- dijo Ryoma al instante en que se estremeció por el golpe en la mesa

-¿Dónde está ese edificio?- le pregunto ya más tranquilo

-no lo sé

-mientes, ¿Dónde está?- su voz se tomaba cada vez más y más intimidadora

-está escondido- le dijo con la voz baja

-¿Qué es lo que hacen allí?

-nos entrenan

-¿para qué? – nuevamente Ryoma guardo silencio

-¡respóndeme!- Tezuka volvió a alzar la voz aunque esta vez no golpeo la mesa

-para matar- Ryoma se dio cuenta muy tarde de las palabras que dijo y tuvo mucho más miedo. Pero no de Tezuka, le tenía miedo a Inui del castigo que recibiría por haber soltado la lengua

-¿Qué significa ese código en tu muñeca?

-no lo sé, siempre lo tuve- a Tezuka le impresiono la respuesta pero decidió preguntarle otra cosa

-¿conoces a Yuta Fuji?

-si

-¿conoces a Keigo Atobe?

-si

-¿conoces a Gakuto Mukahi?

-si

Y así Tezuka le estuvo diciendo los nombres de todos los sospechosos que había, a los que Ryoma le respondía siempre si

Finalmente, después de una hora de interrogatorio, Tezuka dejo ir a Ryoma llevándolo de regreso a su escuela

Ryoma camino lentamente hacia la entrada y se dio cuenta de que ya es la hora del almuerzo y ya todos se debieron dar cuenta de su ausencia

-¡o'chibi!-escucho a Eiji llamarlo y al instante sintió como este se abalanzaba encima de él

-¿¡Dónde estabas!?- le pregunto Eiji pero Ryoma se echó a llorar allí mismo

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Por qué lloras?- le dijo Eiji preocupado, Fuji y Momoshiro también estaban allí presenciando la escena

-¡perdón, en serio perdón!- Ryoma cayó al suelo con sus manos en sus ojos intentando secar sus lágrimas- ¡ese detective me obligo a hablar!, ¡perdón!

Los demás se quedaron simplemente anonadados, sabían que Ryoma no sabía engañar a la policía pero no tenían idea de que ese detective jugaría sucio y raptara a Ryoma. Ahora están todos en problemas

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!-grito Momoshiro a lo que Eiji tomo la mano de Ryoma y empezó a correr arrastrando a este detrás suyo

Pero no tenían en cuenta que Tezuka los estaba siguiendo, descubriendo así que entraron al hospital central de la ciudad

Ahora sí, Tezuka ha dado un gran paso. El problema es que ya no sabía en quien confiar, ahora todos son sus enemigos


	6. mensajes ocultos

Los cuatro muchachos estaban sentados en frente de Inui, este los miraba completamente furioso con ganas de matarlos a cada uno de ellos

-Inui, Ryoma es solo un niño, aun no le hemos enseñado como engañar a la policía, él debió haber tenido mucho miedo en el interrogatorio- un hombre detrás de Inui le dijo esto

-¡aun así debió haber tenido el sentido común para saber qué es lo que no se debe contar!- el fuerte tono de voz de Inui lo hacía parecer como una bestia, si las miradas mataran de verdad estos cuatro muchachos ya serian ceniza

-Mañana sera el último día en que ustedes cuatro salgan de este edificio. Váyanse a dormir- les dijo severamente Inui

Al día siguiente volvieron a la escuela y encontraron sus cosas acomodadas a un costado de su banco. El día anterior salieron corriendo sin importarles lo que dejaban atrás, por suerte no les robaron nada

-disculpa- dijo Eiji al asomarse por el aula de Oishi

-hola, pasa- le dijo este con una sonrisa, nuevamente es temprano y no había nadie más que ellos en esa aula

-perdón, ya no podremos hablar nunca más- le dijo tristemente Eiji

-¿Por qué?, ¿he hecho algo malo?

-no, simplemente ya no podrás volver a verme- le dijo Eiji, se quedó pensando por un momento y le entrego un pedazo de papel viejo y arrugado. Después escribió algo en una hoja nueva

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto Oishi con los papeles en la mano

-uno es un mensaje, el otro es para que lo puedas traducir. No lo hagas ahora, hazlo cuando nadie te vea- dicho esto Eiji se marcha y por el resto del día no vuelven a verse

Esa misma tarde después de la escuela Oishi llega a su casa y se encierra en su cuarto, allí saca los papeles que Eiji le había entregado, el mensaje que le escribió es largo y de seguro le llevaría mucho tiempo traducirlo.

Se acomodó en su escritorio y comenzó la traducción, no lograba familiarizarse con ningún símbolo, todo era nuevo para él y le llevo toda la noche poder traducirlo por completo, pero cuando lo logro se sorprendió por el mensaje que revelo.

"en el subterráneo del hospital central está el gran edificio blanco, allí están todas las respuestas, llévale esto al detective Tezuka, asegúrate de que Inui no este con él. PD/: de seguro me ordenaran matarte, escapa antes de que te encuentre"

Se asustó mucho con el final del mensaje pero no podía ir ahora, eran las tres de la mañana y no habría nadie en la jefatura donde el detective se encontraba. Así que espero a que la mañana llegara y el comienzo del día sábado comenzara.

Salió temprano de su casa y camino hasta la jefatura. Allí vio que el detective estaba bajando de su auto para comenzar la jornada y Oishi corrió hasta él

-¡detective!, tengo algo importante que entregarle- aseguro Oishi

-no tengo tiempo, estoy en medio de un caso importante

-es enserio, esto tiene que ver con lo que usted está investigando- intento convencerlo y lo logro

Ambos entraron a la oficina y Oishi se aseguró muy bien de que nadie los acompañara

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- le dijo Tezuka sentándose en su asiento

-esto – le muestra los papeles entregados por Eiji y la hoja donde Oishi hizo la traducción

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto Tezuka, él creía que le estaba tomando el pelo

-me lo entrego Eiji ayer, él mismo escribió el mensaje y allí decía que se lo entregara a usted- Tezuka reacciono ante el nombre y reviso las hojas

-¿eres amigo de Eiji Kikumaru?

-no tan amigos, solo he cruzado unas palabras con él, pero yo sé que es lo que hace

-dímelo- le dijo prestándole una completa atención y colocando una grabadora al lado de él

-Pues… la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando mi familia lo contrató para que matara a mi tío

- ¿contrató?- le interrumpió Tezuka impresionado

-Eiji me dijo una vez que lo contrataban para que él mate a las personas que le digan- le explico Oishi

-continua

-en ese momento estaba molesto porque yo si quería a mi tío y Eiji lo había matado, así que un día en la escuela intente enfrentarlo aunque no tuve éxito y... le pregunte ¿Por qué hacía algo así? Y al parecer se quedó pensando en esa pregunta hasta que me dijo que no lo sabía, simplemente hacia lo que le ordenaban. Ayer me entrego estas dos hojas y me dijo que ya no podría volver a verlo, y eso es todo

-¿Quién era tu tío?- le pregunto Tezuka

-un contador, trabajaba en el hospital de mi familia

-¿Cuál es el hospital de tu familia?-

-el hospital Furukawa- le dijo Oishi- ¿Qué es el gran edificio blanco?

-el otro día un joven me dijo que este grupo de asesinos viven en un gran edificio blanco pero que estaba oculto

-me asusta el final del mensaje- le comento Oishi

-te proporcionare protección en tu casa, pero por desgracia no podrá ser de inmediato, estarán allí mañana por la mañana- le dijo son sinceridad Tezuka

Ambos siguieron charlando por un momento más y Oishi se fue a su casa. Tezuka se quedó solo en su oficina pensando en cada parte del mensaje, principalmente en la parte donde dice que no tiene que estar Inui presente.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Qué tenía que ver Inui en todo esto?, no espero más y tomo el teléfono y llamo a uno de los detectives que han seguido a los mismos asesinos que ahora él tiene en la mira, solo que este detective no ha podido terminar su trabajo

Han acordado una hora y un lugar para el encuentro y minutos después llego Inui y Tezuka oculto las nuevas evidencias de su vista

El tiempo pasó y Oishi estaba encerrado en su habitación preocupado mucho más por lo que haría Eiji. Le gustaría miles de veces creer que Eiji es su amigo y que no se atrevería a matarlo así como así, pero solo ha cruzado unas palabras con él y aun no comprendía las intenciones de Eiji al entregarle ese mensaje.

Se dio una ducha y se quedó allí un largo tiempo, cuando salió vio que en su habitación la ventana estaba abierta. Se habría preocupado pero su madre apareció diciéndole que había ordenado un poco su cuarto y ella había dejado la ventana abierta. Oishi cerró la ventana con el seguro puesto y comenzó a vestirse

Después de un tiempo se acomodó en su escritorio para intentar hacer la tarea de la escuela y de repente escucho como algo se movía detrás de él.

Instantáneamente se dio vuelta y vio a Eiji saliendo de su armario, debió entrar mientras se estaba bañando.

Eiji avanzo con rapidez hacia Oishi y lo tumbo al suelo colocando sus manos en su cuello

-te dije que escaparas antes de que te encuentre- le dijo este estando sobre Oishi

Eiji apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Oishi pero este saco de su bolsillo un arma de electroshock que le había entregado Tezuka esa mañana

No dudo ni un momento en electrocutar a Eiji haciendo que este caiga al suelo. Oishi tomo su bufanda y ato las manos de Eiji con fuerza. Este estaba confundido y no podía defenderse. Rápidamente fue a la sala de estar y tomo de allí un rollo de cinta y volvió a su cuarto.

Quito la bufanda y ato mejor sus manos con la cinta, le tapó la boca y también ato sus pies. Después lo cargo y lo metió a su armario

-perdón, pero tengo miedo de lo que puedas hacer cuando te recuperes- le dijo Oishi antes de cerrar la puerta, Eiji solo lo miraba, pero no con odio, sino que comprendía cada palabra que este decía

Ya es muy tarde y a la mañana siguiente cuando Oishi despertó vio en la puerta de su casa a los guardias que Tezuka había mencionado

-llegaron muy tarde- menciono Oishi para sí mismo

Como siempre en cada mañana sus padres se marchaban muy temprano para trabajar en el hospital, preparo el desayuno y volvió a su habitación a buscar a Eiji

-¿puedo confiar en ti?- le preguntó Oishi a lo que Eiji asintió

Oishi lo saco y le quito la cinta aunque tenía el arma de electroshock a mano por si las dudas.

-te prepare el desayuno, sígueme- le dijo Oishi con un tono cálido

-perdón- menciono Eiji- solo hago lo que me ordenan

-¿Por qué les haces caso?

-porque ello me criaron, me metieron en la cabeza que hacer esto estaba bien, esto es lo único que he conocido- Oishi sintió mucha pena cuando escucho eso y al mismo tiempo miles de preguntas surgían en su cabeza

-¿sabes quiénes son tus padres?- Eiji se sorprendió por su pregunta

-no- le dijo directamente- una vez le pregunte a Inui quienes eran, pero nunca me respondió

-deben estarte buscando

-no, ya deben pensar que estoy muerto. Nadie pensara que estoy bien- le dijo Eiji sonriendo, ¿Por qué?

-¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto Oishi sonriendo

-mucha- le respondió este al instante

Mientras ambos desayunaban en una cafetería Tezuka esperaba a la persona que había llamado

-perdón por la tardanza- dijo Genichiro Sanada

-no importa

-te lo diré directamente, te has metido en un caso sumamente difícil y peligroso- le dijo Sanada con la mirada afilada

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-primero que nada esto no es un grupo pequeño de asesinos y el lugar donde viven no es una simple casa, todo esto tiene un tamaño monumental y tienen a miles de personas ayudándolos, incluyendo policías

-¿Cómo has descubierto eso?

-no me he quedado sentado después de que Inui me ha obligado a renunciar

-¿Qué tiene que ver Inui en todo esto?

-diría que él es el titiritero que maneja a todos los títeres, pero creo que hay alguien mucho más poderoso detrás de él

-entonces, Inui es quien les ordena a todos los asesinos a quien deben matar

-exacto, y cada uno de esos asesinos debe de ser de sangre fría al no preocuparse en lo más mínimo por sus victimas

-no estoy seguro de eso, mira- Tezuka le muestra los papeles que Oishi le había entregado el día anterior

-¿Qué es eso?- dice Sanada

-un asesino le entrego esto a un muchacho de secundaria, al final del mensaje le advierte que es probable que va a ir a matarlo

-que un solo asesino haga esto no quiere decir que todos también hagan lo mismo- le replico Sanada

-esto me quiere decir que probablemente podamos sacar información de este muchacho si logramos atraparlo

-¿y tú sabes dónde podría estar ahora?

-tengo una idea pero aun no estoy seguro- le dijo Tezuka para finalizar la conversacion


	7. la verdadera cara bajo la mascara

Oishi y Eiji estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el gran comedor de la familia de Oishi, ambos parecían ser muy buenos amigos. A vista de Oishi, Eiji parecía ser como una persona completamente norma, si Oishi no supiera que Eiji es un asesino de seguro no se daría cuenta nunca, Eiji es una muy buena persona que tuvo la desgracia de caer en un lugar en el que manipulan sus vidas y les obligan a realizar estos trabajos.

-¿Por qué dices que ellos te creen muerto?- le dijo Oishi a lo que Eiji se lo quedo mirando

-porque lo he visto, cuando simplemente desapareces durante una misión te buscan por un tiempo y después te creen muerto

-¿Por qué no intentaste escapar antes?

-porque nunca antes había tenido interés en escapar, además es muy difícil

-¿hace cuánto tiempo estas en ese lugar?

-no lo sé, creo que pase toda mi vida allí

Paso un momento de silencio antes de que a Oishi se le ocurra otra pregunta

-si pudieras ver a tu verdadera familia, ¿Qué pensarías?- Eiji lo miro sorprendido y luego bajo la cabeza

-supongo que… les preguntaría ¿Por qué me dejaron en un lugar así?

Antes de que Oishi le haga otra pregunta se escucha la puerta siendo golpeada con algo de brutalidad. Oishi se asoma y el detective Tezuka junto con Sanada entran casi al instante

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?- les pregunta Oishi

-lo buscamos a él- apunta Tezuka a Eiji

-estas arrestado por tentativa de asesinato- Sanada se acerca rápidamente a Eiji y toma sus muñecas colocándole las esposas por detrás de la espalda

- Oishi, me pides protección y estas desayunando con el asesino como si nada- le dice Tezuka fulminándolo con la mirada

-yo sé lo que dije, pero Eiji solo cumple con las ordenes que le dieron, él en realidad no quiso matarme

-eso lo discutiremos después, tú también debes venir con nosotros- le dijo Tezuka mostrándole las esposas

-¿Por qué?

-eres sospechoso de cooperar junto con Eiji de efectuar muchos otros asesinatos- Tezuka le coloca las esposas y junto con Sanada dirigen a ambos al auto en donde venían.

Ya estando en la estación de policía los colocan en celdas diferentes y comienzan interrogándolos

-¿Qué hacia Eiji en tu casa?- le pregunto Tezuka a Oishi.

-él había entrado en mi casa ayer por la noche a matarme, yo pude detenerlo con el arma que me diste y después le ate las manos y los pies y lo encerré en mi armario. Lo saque esta mañana y él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerme daño

-¿Cómo entro a tu habitación?

-yo me había ido a darme una ducha y mi mama estuvo ordenando mi habitación y creo que Eiji entro en ese momento

-¿Cómo intento matarte?

-quiso ahorcarme, pero pude detenerlo

-¿Cuándo viste a Eiji por primera vez?

-cuando mi familia lo contrato para que matara a mi tío, solo lo vi una vez y no le dije nada, después lo volví a ver en la escuela y comenzamos a charlar.

-en los archivos de tu tío dicen que él murió por sobredosis de alcohol

-creo que es eso lo que Eiji quiso hacer que pareciera

-¿no sabes nada de qué es lo que hizo Eiji mientras estaba con tu tío?

-no, nunca le pregunte a Eiji sobre eso

Tezuka siguió preguntándole cosas aunque de menor importancia, por otro lado en una celda diferente se encontraba Eiji ya vestido con el mameluco naranja característico de las prisiones

-¿Por qué estabas en la casa de Oishi?- pregunto Sanada con un tono severo

-me ordenaron matarlo- le dijo como si nada con una sonrisa

-¿Quién te lo ordeno?

-Sadaharu Inui

-¿Por qué te dijo que lo mataras?

-no lo sé, simplemente me dicen a quién debo matar y yo simplemente lo hago

-¿Por qué no lo mataste después de que él te soltara?

-porque Oishi es mi amigo, es la única persona con la que puedo hablar libremente y no sentir que estoy haciendo algo malo al contarle lo que siempre hago

-¿es por eso que le enviaste una nota codificada advirtiéndole que probablemente irías a matarlo?

-sí, yo no quería matarlo, buscaba alguna manera de decirle a Inui que no había podido encontrarlo

-si pudieras elegir hacer alguna otra cosa, ¿Qué elegirías?

-elegiría poder tener una vida normal, en lugar de hacer todo esto- la sonrisa de su boca se borró y miro directamente a los ojos de Sanada

-¿has matado a Takahashi Oishi?

-Si

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-primero lo embriague para que la policía creyera que murió por sobredosis, pero en el último baso de alcohol coloque un veneno de efecto retardado

-todas estas formas de matar ¿te las han enseñado en ese lugar en que vives?

-sí, desde que tengo memoria

-¿has conocido alguna vez a tu familia real?

-no, una vez le pregunte a Inui quien eran pero nunca me respondió

-si tanto quieres una vida normal ¿Por qué nunca escapaste de ese lugar?

-no es tan simple, si llegas a escapar te estarán buscando sin descansar, y hasta ahora todos los que han intentado escapar siempre los han encontrado

-escúchame, ahora vas a pasar toda la noche en prisión hasta que se te condene por todos los crímenes que has cometido, pero estoy casi seguro de que Inui se acercara a hablar contigo en algún momento, ¿te gustaría llevar un micrófono escondido para gravar la conversación?

-si- le respondió Eiji casi al instante, a continuación le acomodaron el micrófono por el cuerpo de Eiji y lo llevaron a la prisión

A Oishi lo vinieron a buscar su familia, en lugar de estar enojados con Oishi estaban extremadamente preocupados

Mientras tanto por el interior del gran edificio blanco un singular grupo de papelitos mal cortados iban de mano en mano en cada asesino y futuro asesino

El mensaje es muy simple "¿Por qué aceptamos que nos den ordenes?" y nos es para nada difícil adivinar quién es el autor de dicho mensaje

Eiji los había repartido antes de salir a intentar matar a Oishi. Eiji ha logrado el objetivo que tuvo al repartir estos papeles, poner a pensar a cada persona que lo leyera y empiece a dudar de las ordenes de Inui y comiencen a ver la realidad que por tanto tiempo estaba ignorando.

Pronto llego la noche y Tezuka y Sanada lograron obtener una grabación de la conversación de Eiji con Inui. Tan solo les faltaba conseguir más asesinos para hacer firme la teoría de una organización conspirativa

Fuji caminaba por la avenida de la ciudad hacia su nuevo objetivo, una dueña de casa adinerada cuyas hijastras quieren recibir el dinero de su seguro de vida. Sin embargo a pocas cuadras de llegar su teléfono suena

-¿sí?- contesta Fuji con su teléfono en la oreja

-regresa al edificio, Tezuka te está siguiendo- la voz de Inui le advirtió de lo que ocurría

-enseguida voy- Fuji colgó el teléfono pero no tenía ninguna intención de regresar, en lugar de eso busco con la vista el vehículo donde esta Tezuka y se acercó a él

-¿Eiji está en prisión, verdad?- le pregunto Fuji desde fuera de auto

-si- le respondió Tezuka aun intentando saber las intenciones del muchacho

-¿podrías llevarme con él?- Tezuka asintió y Fuji se subió al auto

-¿Qué haces por este lugar a estas horas?

-me ordenaron que matara a una señora- le respondió como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo

-¿sabes que no te dejare ir cuando lleguemos a la prisión?

-ya lo sé

Después de unos minutos después llegan a la prisión y lo llevan a hablar con Eiji

-¡Fujiko!- grita Eiji emocionado cuando lo ve

-hola, ¿Qué se siente estar encerrado?

-nya, no hay diferencia con aquel lugar

-esos papeles que has repartido están surgiendo efecto, ahora todos dudan de las ordenes de Inui- le dijo Fuji mostrándole uno de los papeles que Eiji repartió

-qué bueno, pensaba que todos me hubieran tomado como un loco- le sonrió Eiji aliviado- pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, Tezuka no te dejara ir

-ya lo sé, supongo que te hare compañía

Después de esto Tezuka lo interrogo y lo colocaron en una celda separada de la de Eiji.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

-nunca antes no habíamos enfrentados a un detective tan persistente- dijo la vieja Sumire Ryuzaki

-hay que admitir también que nunca antes un detective nos había entretenido tanto- le respondió Hanamura Aoi

-no se preocupen demasiado, terminaremos silenciándolo como a todos los otros-les dijo relajadamente Osamu Watanabe

-todo lo que hemos planeado hasta ahora han dado resultado, inclusive Eiji y Fuji han tenido éxito en hacerse pasar por buenas personas- les dijo sonriendo Mikiya Banda- es hora de pasar al siguiente paso

-llamen a Seiichi Yukimura, Masaharu Nio, Kintaro Toyama y a Hikaru Zaizen- ordeno Taro Sasaki y después de unos minutos los nombrados entraron a la gran sala

-esto es lo que harán, Yukimura y Nio se encargaran de silenciar a Tezuka y a Sanada. Mientras que Kintaro y Zaizen liberaran a Eiji y Fuji de la prisión- les ordeno Sasaki

-¿Sanada volvió a indagarnos?- le pregunto desconcertado Watanabe

-si estuvieras más atento a lo que sucede lo sabrías- le respondió Sumire

-no aceptare errores en esta misión, si es necesario maten a los detectives pero no deben dejar ni un solo rastro, váyanse- sentenció Sasaki

Ya eran casi la una de la mañana y Tezuka se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina para terminar de ordenar todo el papeleo. Sanada estaba buscando un poco de café, ya que ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo les llevara ordenar todo, pero ninguno se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía

Kintaro, con la ayuda de Zaizen, escalo por la pared de la prisión hasta llegar a una ventana, gracias a su delgado y pequeño cuerpo pudo pasar de alguna forma por los barrotes y entrar a un largo pasillo completamente frio. Camino con lentitud pasando por al lado de varias celdas en la que una de ellas era la celda de Fuji, este lo miro y solo le sonrió

Kintaro continuo caminando hasta llegar a una oficina en el segundo piso que vigilaba las celdas de los reclusos. Entro allí con sigilo y vio al guardia que se estaba durmiendo en su asiento. Se acercó a él y le inyecto una droga en el brazo que le provoca somnolencia y falta de memoria.

Cuando ya estaba durmiendo desactivo la cámara de seguridad y borro la grabación de hace unos minutos donde seguramente aparecía él. Luego le abrió la puerta a Zaizen, Yukimura y Nio. Los dos últimos se fueron por su lado mientras Kintaro y Zaizen se encargaban de liberar a sus compañeros.

Sanada estaba en una máquina de café, primero preparo el café de Tezuka y lo dejo en una mesa detrás suyo y volvió a darse la vuelta para preparar el suyo. Nio estaba escondido debajo de la mesa y sigilosamente vertió un poco de alcohol en la bebida de Tezuka y luego volvió a acomodarse en su escondite. Luego de eso Sanada tomo el vaso y regreso en donde estaba Tezuka

-aquí tienes- le dijo Sanada entregándole el baso

-gracias- le dijo Tezuka mientras sacaba una pastilla y la introducía en su boca

-¿estas enfermo? - le pregunto Sanada

-no, tengo un problema en el pecho- le dijo tomando un gran trago de café- este café esta horrible- se quejó Tezuka haciendo una muesca de asco

-que esperabas, esta es una prisión no es una cafetería- le replico Sanada

No paso más de dos minutos en que Tezuka comenzó a sentirse mal, en un principio comenzó a marearse, su ritmo cardiaco aumento significativamente y posteriormente se desmayó. Todo en unos escasos minutos

Sanada se apresuró en socorrerlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Yukimura lo tomo por el cuello y le inyecto veneno por sus venas.

-te habíamos advertido que ya no te interpusieras- fue lo último que pudo escuchar Sanada antes de caer al piso y finalmente morir allí

-se tardaron mucho- les reclamo Kintaro ya fuera de la prisión

-perdón, nos llevó algo de tiempo poder terminar lo nuestro- decía Yukimura mientras cargaba con un gran montón de papeles y carpetas

-¡deja de quejarte y ayúdanos a llevar esto!- le grito Nio

-¿esta es toda la investigación de Tezuka?- pregunto Eiji tomando unas cuantas carpetas

-sí, Sasaki nos ordenó que también nos desasiéramos de los archivos- le dijo Yukimura

A continuación los seis muchachos se dirigieron a unas calles más alejadas de la prisión y allí entraron a un auto negro que los esperaba en una esquina de la calle


	8. un testigo muerto, dos desaparecidos

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, quería abrir los ojos pero la brillante luz que tenía en frente se lo impedía. Quiso levantar su mano para tapar esa luz pero le resultaba difícil mover su cuerpo.

De repente pudo escuchar la voz de otro hombre preguntándole cosas que no lograba entender. Cuando su vista pudo aclararse logro ver la luz brillante proviniendo de una lámpara en el techo blanco, el hombre que le hablaba vestía de blanco y esta vez pudo entender mejor lo que le decía

-Tezuka, ¿puedes oírme?- él solo asintió como respuesta

-tuviste un infarto mientras trabajabas, el guardia de turno te encontró tirado en el suelo- le explico el doctor mientras lo revisaba

-¿Cómo esta Sanada?- le pregunto Tezuka intentando recordar lo que sucedió

-lo lamento, a Sanada lo encontraron muerto. No había posibilidad de salvarlo

De inmediato Tezuka pensó en que esos asesinos lo mataron, quiso levantarse para revisar si los muchachos que había encerrado seguían allí sin embargo el doctor no se lo permitió

-Has estado dormido por casi cuatro días, no te dejare salir de aquí hasta que yo te lo permita- sentenció el doctor

Después de un tiempo el doctor termino de revisarlo y Tezuka intento obtener algo de información acerca de lo que ocurrió durante el tiempo en que estuvo durmiendo. Sin embargo al poco tiempo entro la enfermera con un ramo de rosas rojas

-¿Para quién es eso?- le pregunto fríamente Tezuka

-son para usted señor, el muchacho de la florería dijo que lo habían encargado para usted- la enfermera le sonrió angelicalmente colocando las rosas en un florero unto a Tezuka

-¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Sakuno Ryuzaki, es un placer conocerlo señor- la muchacha hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar

Tezuka miro el ramo y vio que estaba atada una nota, él la tomo y la leyó tranquilamente

"esto fue solo una advertencia. La próxima vez te pasara lo mismo que a Sanada"

Ahora Tezuka lo entendía, lo que le sucedió a él y a Sanada no fue un simple accidente, todo fue planeado por esas personas y es completamente seguro que Eiji y Fuji estaban fingiendo desde el principio

Tezuka quería atraparlos de una vez, pero no podía hacer nada en el lugar donde estaba. Su corazón estaba muy débil en ese momento y no quería sufrir otro infarto

-¿te encuentras bien?- Tezuka no se dio cuenta del momento en que Inui entro a la sala

-sí, ahora me siento mejor- Tezuka intento parecer indiferente pero tenía bien claro toda la verdad que había descubierto de él

Inui guardo silencio por un momento mirando fijamente a Tezuka y luego, con un tono serio, comenzó a hablar

-sé que es lo que piensas, personas como tú lo ha descubierto miles de veces. Pero dime una cosa, ¿Por qué nadie ha dicho nada aun sabiendo todo lo que hacíamos?- Tezuka lo miro con furia- no es necesario que me respondas, solo espero que lo entiendas… si vuelves a indagar en este caso no tendré dudas en matarte- le advirtió Inui antes de salir de allí

-¿y que se supone que haga para calmar a las familias de los fallecidos?- le pregunto Tezuka molesto

-solo inventa a los culpables, no importa si son inocentes- le dijo Inui antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si

Tezuka estaba hecho una bestia, le molestaba sentirse insignificante y no poder hacer lo correcto. Él nunca encerraría a alguien que él sepa que es inocente. Ya no le importa lo que le diga el doctor, se levantó de la cama, desconecto todos los cables de su cuerpo, se puso su ropa rápidamente y salió de allí

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

-tenemos los archivos que el detective Tezuka ha acumulado ¡pero aún falta el más importante!- grito frustrada Sumire

-¿ustedes no lo encontraron?- les pregunto Watanabe al grupo de asesinos que estaba esa noche en que atacaron a Tezuka

-no, tomamos todo lo que había allí, no dejamos nada atrás- intento explicarles Yukimura

-tal vez él era consciente de que ese archivo es importante, así que lo debió esconder bien- hablo Hanamura

-de ser así tendríamos que revisar cada lugar en el que Tezuka ha estado- les dijo Banda

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una última jugada apostándolo todo?- les propuso Watanabe

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- le pregunto Sumire

-matemos a todos los testigos a los que les hemos perdonado la vida, después Tezuka se apresurara en intentar hacer algo y le causamos una muerte accidental-

-¡eso es algo muy arriesgado!- le replico Hanamura

-claro que lo es, Tezuka se sentirá presionado y sacara a la luz el ultimo archivo que tiene en su poder

-…si no hay otra idea mejor- dijo resignada Sumire

-Yukimura, Nio, vigilen a Tezuka en todo momento- les ordeno Sasaki- en cuanto a ti Eiji, Oishi debe estar muerto para antes de que termine el día

-entendido- le respondió este sonriendo. En ese momento el teléfono de Sumire suena

-¡hola Sakuno!- respondió Sumire emocionada-¿¡qué!?- se estremeció Sumire sorprendiendo a los demás-regresa aquí, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- seguidamente colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto sorprendida Hanamura

-¡Tezuka escapo del hospital!- les dijo Sumire a lo que todos se sorprendieron

-¡olviden la vigilancia, encuentren a Tezuka ahora!- le grito Sasaki a los chicos

Pasaron unos minutos y agregaron a más personas a la búsqueda. Hasta ahora estaban buscándolo Yukimura, Nio, Kintaro, Ryoma, Shishido, Fuji, Eiji y Momoshiro divididos en grupos de dos

-¿Dónde demonios esta?- dijo Shishido frustrado

-estaremos buscando en el lugar incorrecto, hay que ir a otra parte- le comento Momoshiro

-¿Dónde más hay que buscar?- le reprocho Shishido

-solo camina y tal vez le encontremos

Momoshiro comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta de que Shishido no lo seguía. Este por su lado seguía buscando por los alrededores del lugar

-¿Shishido?- se escuchó una voz detrás del muchacho. Este se dio vuelta viendo al muchacho que le había ayudado el otro día

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-vivo cerca de aquí. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- le dijo Chotaro sonriéndole

-no, estoy buscando algo

-¿puedo ayudarte?, está oscureciendo y te va a costar mucho más poder encontrarlo

-no necesito ayuda, un amigo me está ayudando… ¿¡donde esta!?- grito este al darse cuenta de que momo ya no estaba con él

-parece que te dejo. Ven a mi casa, tengo una linterna y podría prestártela- eso fue suficiente para convencerlo ya que el área en la que buscaba no tenía suficientes postes de luz para alumbrar en su totalidad

Al llegar a su casa pudo ver que había un gran abrigo sucio colgado en un perchero

-¿hay alguien más en tu casa?- le pregunto algo incrédulo

-sí, un amigo de mi papá se quedara por un tiempo aquí- le dijo buscando la linterna en un armario cuando se le cayó una carpeta llena de hojas que se desparramaron en el suelo

Shishido quiso ayudarle a recogerlas sin embargo en una de esas hojas pudo ver una fotografía de Fuji

-¿Qué son estas hojas?- le pregunto ya suponiendo lo que seria

-el amigo de mi papa lo trajo y pidió guardar esto aquí- le dijo Chotaro aun intentando acomodar las hojas

Shishido decidió actuar ahora y hablar después así que empujo a Chotaro y tomo la carpeta con las hojas ya acomodadas dentro y salió corriendo de allí. Sin embargo Chotaro lo alcanzo y le obligo a detenerlo.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- le pregunto molesto Chotaro

-¡no te entrometas!- Shishido intento escaparse pero el alboroto que había armado alerto a algunas personas y de la casa de Chotaro salió Tezuka

Shishido no pudo hacer nada, Tezuka lo inmovilizo y lo llevo dentro de la casa donde lo ato de pies y manos y lo amordazo. Si desde un principio Shishido hubiera llamado a alguien que lo ayudara esto no habría terminado así

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

-Eiji ya deberías irte- le dijo Fuji

-¿Por qué? Aun no le hemos encontrado- se quejó este

-Sasaki te dijo que Oishi debía estar muerto para antes de la media noche. Deberías irte

-¿estarás bien tu solo?

-sí, intentare no tardar mucho- le dijo Eiji antes de ir hacia la casa de Oishi

Cuando llego había algunos guardias vigilando a casa. Logro eludirlos y se acercó a un gran árbol por donde había escalado para llegar a la habitación de Oishi la que para su fortuna tenía la ventana abierta.

Entro con cuidado y pudo ver al muchacho sentado frente a su escritorio dándole la espalda a la ventana. Se acercó despacio a él y tapo su boca para que no pueda gritar y rodeo su cuello con su brazo comenzando a asfixiarlo.

Hubiera tenido éxito de no ser que nuevamente Oishi tenía el arma de electroshock a mano, pero Eiji lo esquivo y Oishi pudo ver por fin a su atacante

-¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué quieres matarme?- le pregunto Oishi

-porque me lo ordenaron- le contesto Eiji

-tú me dijiste que ya no entendías porque hacías esto. ¿Por qué les haces caso ahora?

-tu eres el incrédulo que cree en todo lo que le dicen

Eiji se abalanzo sobre Oishi y logro quitarle el arma de electroshock arrojándola lejos de él. Ahora ambos estaban en el suelo y Eiji estaba sobre Oishi tomando su cuello con fuerza. Era una lucha silenciosa, Oishi forcejeaba para poder quitar a Eiji de encima de él pero la desesperación por intentar respirar hacía que su tiempo se agotara más rápido. Poco a poco dejo de sentir sus extremidades y las fuerzas en sus brazos disminuían significativamente, su vista se iba oscureciendo hasta que ya no veía absolutamente nada.

Su cuerpo se detuvo y los ojos de Oishi ya no reflejaban vida alguna. Eiji se separó de él y salió de la habitación de la misma forma por la que había entrado. Cuando llego al suelo pudo escuchar a una mujer gritando, lo reconoció perfectamente y comenzó a correr. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

Ya era casi la media noche y decidió volver al gran edificio, al llegar allí escucho los rumores, Shishido había desaparecido y nadie había podido encontrar a Tezuka, allanaron su casa y su oficina pero el archivo que buscaban con desesperación no estaba por ningún lado.


	9. espías y traidores

-¿¡qué haremos ahora!? Se nos están acabando las opciones- dijo con enfado Hanamura

-la desaparición de Shishido puede tener dos causas, se descuidó y fue secuestrado o simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad y escapo- dijo Watanabe

-no creo que le hayamos hecho algo tan malo como para que quiera escapar- comento Sumire

-l archivo aun no aparece y Tezuka tampoco, nos estamos arriesgando a que muestre a la luz el contenido del archivo- dijo Sasaki

-al menos Oishi está muerto, Eiji nos lo confirmo. Ahora solo falta An Tachibana y Kippei Tachibana- dijo con las manos cruzadas Banda

-Momoshiro fue el causante de dejarla con vida, que él vaya a matarlos

-creo que deberían ver esto- les dijo Watanabe mostrándole alguna fotografías

En estas fotos estaba cada asesino cumpliendo su misión, no importa cuál sea, estaba cada uno de ellos haciendo algo que podría meterlos en problemas

-tenemos más testigos- dijo Sumire

-lo malo es que no sabemos quiénes son, alguien detrás de la cámara los estuvo siguiendo a cada rincón que ellos fueron- les comento Watanabe

-varios de estos chicos estuvieron trabajando al mismo tiempo, hay varios testigos. Y probablemente conocen este lugar

-puede existir la probabilidad de que hay algún infiltrado dentro del edificio. Hay que encontrarlo ahora- ordeno Sasaki

A continuación cada asesino estaba encerrado en su habitación, los cinco al mando se aseguraron de que no haya nadie fuera de estas. Los dejaron allí confinados y un grupo de personas pasaba por cada una de estas habitaciones revisando a los asesinos. Pero por desgracia no encontraron ninguna pista que los lleve a algún infiltrado.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

-hoy los confinaron en el gran edificio. Pero estén atentos a cualquier persona que salga de allí- dijo una persona sentada en frente de una computadora

-ya tienen algunas fotografías en su poder, a partir de ahora todo esto se convirtió en un gran tablero de ajedrez, hay que pensar en cada movimiento- le dijo otra

-¿Dónde está el resto?

-están vigilando a los dos testigos que quedan con vida. Marui y chacal no pudieron proteger a Oishi

-entonces está muerto, él era el mayor testigo que podríamos tener. ¿Sabes algo de nuestros infiltrados?

-aun no los han descubierto, pero necesitamos encontrar a más, con solo dos niños no nos alcanza

-no te preocupes, es muy fácil engañar e intimidar a unos niños

Finalmente, después de dos días dejaron salir a los asesinos a que retomen sus actividades. Y como era de esperarse, mandaron a Momoshiro a matar a An Tachibana y a su hermano

-no quiero hacerlo- se dijo a si mismo Momoshiro una vez estando cerca de la casa

Avanzo lenta y temblorosamente, una parte de él le decía que tenía que hacerlo porque le habían ordenado hacerlo y la otra parte le decía que se fuera corriendo y desapareciera de la vista de todos.

Sin embargo, estaba casi en frente de la puerta sintió una inquietante sensación de ser observado, se dio la vuelta y miro a todos lados pero su vista no alcanzaba a encontrar nada

Camino hasta una pequeña arboleada al lado de la casa y allí pudo observar como alguien se levantaba de repente y comenzaba a correr alejándose de él

Momoshiro pensó rápido, si lo perseguía podría tener una excusa para no matar a la muchacha que amaba, así que no dudo ni un segundo en perseguir lo más rápido que podía al hombre que lo estaba espiando.

Cruzaron por en medio de una arboleada hasta llegar a la entrada de un parque, ambos siguieron corriendo pero por desgracia el hombre era mucho más rápido que Momoshiro y logro escapar.

No había podido alcanzarlo pero no importa, había visto suficientes rasgos de él como para poder contarlo en frente de los cinco al mando.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

-has llegado rápido, ¿ha completado el trabajo?- le pregunto Sasaki una vez que vio a Momoshiro entrar a la gran sala

-no- les respondió este con timidez

-… ¿tienes alguna excusa?- le dijo seriamente Sumire

-sí, estaba por hacerlo pero vi que alguien me estaba vigilado, cuando quise ver quien era este salió corriendo y yo lo perseguí

-¿pudiste alcanzarlo?- cada pregunta que los cinco le hacían le causaban un escalofrío profundo a Momo

-no, él era más rápido que yo, se escapó- dijo con timidez este, aquí comenzaba el enfado de los lideres

-… ¿Cómo es la apariencia de ese hombre?

-pues… es maso menos de mi misma altura, su cabello es café claro y…- Momoshiro maldecía su memoria, justo en el momento en que tenía que decir todos los detalles que había visto se le olvidan.

-¡esa no es información suficiente, Momoshiro Takeshi has fracasado rotundamente en tu misión!- le dijo con enfado Sasaki para asombro de todos. Él era caracterizado por su serenidad al tomar decisiones

Momoshiro volvió a fracasar y esta vez sí es definitivo, nunca más le iban a encargar otra misión de ningún tipo.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Kuranosuke Shiraishi estaba sentado en el escritorio de la enfermería de la escuela secundaria Shintenhoji, estaba ordenando algunos papeles cuando escucho la puesta abrirse lentamente detrás de él.

-Kintaro, ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo amablemente este

-tengo miedo, ustedes me obligaron a decir demasiadas cosas, ¿Qué pasa si alguien se entera de esto?- le dijo tímidamente el niño resguardándose detrás de la puerta

-no te preocupes, nadie se enterara. Tú y Ryoma están completamente a salvo, solo tienen que seguir informándonos sobre las misiones de tus compañeros

-no lo sé, ya no quiero hacer esto, tengo mucho miedo

-Kintaro, ¿recuerdas lo que pasaría si te reusabas?- le dijo Shiraishi tomando con una mano el vendaje que había en su brazo izquierdo con la intención de sacarlo

-l-las garras venenosas- dijo temblorosamente y en un susurro Kintaro

-correcto, ¿aun quieres reusarte?

-¡no!- dijo al instante Kintaro

-entonces ven, siéntate a mi lado- le dijo dulcemente Shiraishi

Kintaro acepto y movió una silla para sentarse a su lado. Shiraishi no es malvado, él es sobreprotector con el joven energético y Kintaro confiaba en él, en muy poco tiempo había una gran confianza entre ellos aunque era verdad lo que Kintaro había dicho antes.

Shiraishi pertenecía a este grupo incognito que estaba vigilando a los asesinos, habían logrado engañar a Ryoma y a Kintaro para que ellos les dijeran donde va a ser la próxima misión de cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Kintaro empezó a caer en razón de lo que ha hecho- le dijo Shiraishi a Kenya

-tendrás que volver a convencerlo- le dijo este- fui a sacar las fotografías de Momoshiro en su misión, me descubro y tuve que salir corriendo

-imagino que has logrado perderlo, tu eres la persona más rápida que conozco- le dijo divertidamente Shiraishi

-le ha sido imposible alcanzarme. Escuche que no pudieron proteger a Oishi- le comento

-Bunta y Chacal no pudieron hacer nada, dijeron que Eiji apareció de repente y antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí él ya lo había matado, ahora los que quedan son los hermanos Tachibana

-hay otro, Tezuka se refugia en la casa de uno de sus amigos, este tiene un hijo que hace un tiempo se encontró con Shishido, en ese momento él no sabía que Shishido es un asesino, pero al parecer ahora lo sabe, tienen a Shishido encerrado en el sótano de su casa.

-hay que ir hacia allí, pídele a Renji la autorización y ve de inmediato- le dijo Shiraishi.

Kenya le hizo caso y salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Renji

Le conto la historia que sabia y le dijo que iba a ir con él junto con Bunta y Chacal.

Al llegar allí le contaron al dueño de la casa quienes eran y porque estaban allí, al hombre le costaba creerles pero aun así les dejo entrar al comedor donde se encontraba su hijo

-Chotaro, ve a hacer un poco de té- le ordeno el padre del muchacho y este le obedeció

-¿dónde está Shishido y Tezuka?- le pregunto rápidamente Kenya

-¿Qué les hace creer que ellos están aquí?

-nosotros formamos parte de un grupo de investigadores, hemos estado vigilando esta organización por mucho tiempo en secreto, Tezuka es el primer detective que ha logrado llegar lejos y queremos protegerlo. Tenemos a una persona siguiendo a cada asesino desde las sombras y nos hemos enterado que Shishido vino aquí pero nunca salió- le explico Renji

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?

-no tenemos ninguna razón, lo único que puedo decirle es que nuestra prioridad ahora es la seguridad de Tezuka- el hombre dudaba de sus palabra pero es lo mejor que podían decir en ese momento

-papa, creo que deberías decírselo- le dijo Chotaro con una bandeja en la mano. El padre dio un profundo suspiro y los miro con seriedad

-Shishido está muerto- les dijo con los ojos cerrados

-¿¡cómo ocurrió!?- dijo Kenya

-después de inmovilizarlo nos descuidamos por un momento y él logro liberarse de los amarres, esa vez fue más difícil inmovilizarlo e intentamos tomarlo de su nuca y controlarlo… pero por accidente rompimos su cuello y murió al instante

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron impresionados, querían intentar manipular al asesino para que les de toda la información posible.

-en verdad nos lamentamos de haberlo asesinado, pero ya no podemos dar marcha atrás- dijo resignado el hombre

-¿Dónde enterraron su cuerpo?

-en la pequeña arboleada que está cerca de aquí

Luego de charlar un momento más al final no pudieron ver a Tezuka, pero no les producía ningún problema ya que Kenya se quedaría a vigilar la casa hasta que logre verlo. El resto camino hasta el lugar que les indico el hombre. Después de varias horas lograron encontrar una pequeña zona en donde la tierra parecía estar más removida que es resto.

Comenzaron a excavar y después de varios minutos lograron ver el cuerpo de una persona cubierta con una sábana blanca. Retiraron en cuerpo del pozo y al prestarle más atención confirmaron que se trataba del cuerpo de Shishido.

Pensaron por un momento que hacer con el cuerpo, la idea de dejarlo allí parecía una mejor opción, pero ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo indagando detrás de cada asesino, es el momento de mandar una advertencia.

Trajeron un automóvil y colocaron el cuerpo en el baúl del mismo y tomaron rumbo a su escondite donde allí lo enviarían como regalo para los líderes de esa organización.


	10. graves consecuencias

En la gran sala donde se reúnen los cinco líderes todos y cada uno de ellos guardaba silencio, observando claramente el inerte cuerpo de Shishido que tenían en frente de ellos.

Las palabras estaban de más, ya todos tenían bien en claro que alguien maro a Shishido pero nadie tenía una clara idea de quien podría haber sido.

Después de un tiempo mandaron a unas personas a que recolectaran cualquier resto de ADN que haya quedado en el cuerpo.

Ahora su siguiente paso dependería de lo que encuentren. Mientras tanto el resto de los asesinos lamentaba su muerte, los más cercanos a él guardaban un profundo silencio intentando que sus lágrimas no inundaran sus ojos.

Sin embargo había unas personas que se lamentaban mucho más que otros. Ellos se sentían fuertemente culpables ya que sentían que ellos habían sido quienes condenaron la vida de Shishido

-Koshimae, nosotros tenemos la culpa- dijo Kintaro con los ojos completamente llorosos

-tal vez- le respondió esté intentando ocultar su cara tras su gorra

-si no les hubiésemos dicho nada desde el principio todo sería diferente- se lamentaba el pelirrojo

-¿decirles que?- los dos niños se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos. Para su calma solo se trataba de Eiji y Fuji

-¡nada!, solo estábamos inventando cosas- dijo nervioso Kintaro- ¿verdad Koshimae?

-sí, solo estábamos inventando cosas

-a nosotros nos enseñaron a saber cuándo alguien está mintiendo, y ustedes lo están haciendo justo ahora- les dijo seriamente Fuji poniéndose a su altura.

-e-estamos diciendo la verdad- intento convencerlo Kintaro

-¿quieres que llamemos a Inui y que él decida si dices la verdad?

-¡no por favor!

-entonces, dime lo que hicieron

-n-no hemos hecho nada, es la verdad-intento parecer convincente Ryoma

Los dos niños se fueron pero Eiji y Fuji seguían con la duda, definitivamente estaban ocultando algo y lo descubrirían de una manera u otra

-te deberemos una si nos haces este favor, Saku-chan- le dijo Eiji a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

-pero no sé si podré conseguir algo. Yo solo ayudo en el hospital, nunca me enseñaron las cosas que ustedes saben- les dijo temerosa esta

-no te preocupes, solo averigua lo que hace después de la escuela y listo- le sonrió Eiji para luego alejarse de la pequeña

Ryoma ya sabría que Eiji y Fuji intentarían averiguar lo que él ocultaba, pero nadie sabría si sospechara también de la pequeña Sakuno

-r-Ryoma, ¿Cómo estas hoy?- le dijo está nerviosa cuando vio entrar al muchacho al aula

-bien- le dijo secamente este

-m-me preguntaba si ¿podríamos ir al centro comercial esta tarde?

-ya tengo planes

-en serio, ¿Qué clase de planes?

-eso no te incumbe- Sakuno dio un profundo suspiro, le sería sumamente difícil poder descubrir lo que el peliverde hacia

Durante el resto de las clases Sakuno intento convencer a Ryoma de que le dijera sus planes, pero no tuvo éxito. Finalmente en el final del día escolar Sakuno intentaría una última vez intentar que hablara antes de efectuar el plan B

-Ryoma vamos juntos a casa

-no gracias- le dijo este secamente

-¿Por qué no?, vamos al mismo lugar

-tengo algo que hacer

-tu aun no tienes la edad para hacer misiones, ¿Dónde iras?- le pregunto esta con un poco más de fe en que le diría

-es asunto mío. Tu adelántate- le dijo Ryoma yendo en dirección contraria de su usual camino a casa

-parece que aún no dirá nada- dijo Eiji asustando a la pequeña

-p-perdón, lo intente pero él no confía en mi

-no te preocupes, ya teníamos el presentimiento de que él no hablaría

-entonces, ¿Qué harán?

-seguirlo- le sonrió Eiji

Los tres siguieron a Ryoma por un largo camino, llegaron hasta el centro comercial y allí vieron que el pequeño se reunió con Kintaro. Al principio no les pareció extraño hasta que vieron que un hombre más alto se acercaba a los niños.

Este tenía el pelo claro con un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo. Este se comportaba muy afectivo con ellos y eso les pareció muy extraño, en especial a la pequeña Sakuno. Su abuela le enseño que, ante cualquier cosa extraña que ocurriera se la haga saber. Pero el pensamiento de que Ryoma pagaría consecuencias muy caras inundaba su cabeza.

Ella solo saco una fotografía del hombre y decidió guardar silencio por un momento.

-Sakuno, muévete- le dijo Eiji ya estando lejos de ella. No se había dado cuenta de que ellos se habían movido

Continuaron caminando siguiendo a los niños. Entraron a una heladería y este les compro helados a los dos niños. Se sentaron en una mesa a devorarlos y ahí es cuando el hombre saco una libreta y comenzaron a hablar. Él anotaba todo lo que decían mientras les sonreía.

Esto ya era bastante extraño para los espías. Eiji y Fuji decidieron irse ya que ellos eran los que no podían estar mucho tiempo fuera. Pero Sakuno se quedó, observaba cada cosa que hacían y los seguía a todas partes.

Finalmente vio que Ryoma y Kintaro se iban y quiso seguirles pero choco con alguien por accidente

-p-perdón- le dijo esta avergonzada

-no te preocupes Sakuno- le dijo el chico de cabello cereza

-¿no conocemos?- le pregunto confundida

-tu no me conoces, pero pronto me tendrás mucha confianza- el muchacho le tomo el brazo y la arrastro hasta un auto. La obligo a entrar y allí dentro se encontraba el hombre con el que habían estado Ryoma y Kintaro

-perdónanos por haberte traído a la fuerza, pero teníamos que hablar contigo- le dijo este

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les dijo la pequeña intentando parecer fuerte, pero fue un pésimo intento

-mi nombre es Kuranosuke Shiraishi, el bruto que te trajo es Marui Bunta-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me trajeron?

-tu eres la nieta de Sumire Ryuzaki. Tú debes saber todos los planes que ellos tienen pensado, ¿verdad?

-yo no sé nada, ella nunca me ha contado nada de eso- dijo para su defensa, aunque era una mentira, su abuela siempre le comentaba de los avances de las investigaciones y todas las misiones

-bien, entonces ¿podrías ayudarnos con otra cosa? Solo queremos que nos reúnas una pequeña muestra de ADN de tus amigos

-¿Por qué quieren eso?

-debes estar al tanto de que cada uno de esos jóvenes que están allí nacieron en el hospital que los oculta. Obviamente tuvieron una madre y un padre pero tu abuela junto con muchos otros los separaron. Solo queremos reunirlos con sus familias

-no le ayudare en nada- le dijo ya un poco molesta

-tu acabas de ver que yo he estado con Ryoma y Kintaro. Si te reúsas la próxima vez que me los encuentre los matare- Sakuno se palideció al escuchar su advertencia

Shiraishi podía ser una persona amable y con mucho cariño que dar. Pero sabe muy bien cómo poner a las personas bajo sus órdenes.

Sakuno guardo silencio por un tiempo. Estaba pensando en una estrategia para poder escapar de allí pero solo se le ocurrió una sola. Tomo rápidamente su teléfono y mando la imagen que antes había tomado a su abuela. Marui intentó quitarle el teléfono y esta se lo lanzo golpeándolo en la cara.

Se apresuró en salir del auto pero la mano de Shiraishi la tomo del brazo obligándola a entrar de nuevo. Este la sostenía de ambos brazos mientras esta veía como Marui empapaba un pañuelo con un líquido y se lo acercaba a ella, después de unos segundos cayo dormida.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

-Sumire, cálmate por favor- le rogo Hanamura

-¿¡cómo me pides eso!?Mi pequeña Sakuno está en apuros y yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada, me iré al centro comercial, la buscare toda la noche si es necesario- grito desesperada tomando un abrigo dispuesta a salir

-si vas tu no servirá de nada, estas muy vieja y no podrás llegar a tiempo- le dijo con un poco de burla Watanabe

-¡repite eso!- le exigió esta

-debemos tomarnos esto con calma, en el centro comercial hay muchas cámaras de seguridad. Si las revisamos podremos saber que le sucedió a Sakuno- le dijo calmadamente Sasaki

Paso un tiempo más de discusiones hasta que por fin Sumire se convenció en que era mejor quedarse allí. Les pidieron las cámaras de seguridad a los policías aliados y las reprodujeron.

Allí se veía primero a Kintaro esperando a alguien, después se vio acercarse a Ryoma y en una esquina de la grabación se veían a Eiji y Fuji intentando permanecer escondidos, un minuto después ellos se movieron y vieron que Sakuno los seguía caminando por detrás de ellos.

Sumire solo veía a Sakuno y no se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba junto con los dos niños. Pero el resto si lo veía

La grabación avanzo y Eiji y Fuji salieron de la escena, Sakuno se quedó allí unos minutos más hasta que decidió irse y se la vio chocar contra Marui y a este llevándosela a rastras del lugar.

-Identifiquen a los dos hombres que aparecen en la grabación y llamen a Ryoma y Kintaro- ordeno Sasaki

-también llamen a Eiji y a Fuji- dijo Sumire

Los demás la miraron pero no le dijeron nada, después de unos minutos Ryoma y Kintaro entran temerosos a la sala

-miren esto- dijo Sasaki apuntando a la grabación- ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

-perdón, nos amenazaron y no sabíamos cómo escapar- dijo Ryoma

-¿desde cuándo sucede esto?

-unas dos semanas antes de que Eiji matara a Oishi- todos en la sala abrieron los ojos de par en par, eso era mucho tiempo

-¿Por qué demonios no pidieron ayuda a nadie? Todo esto pudo haberse evitado- les grito Hanamura

-perdón, pero no sabemos cómo escapar de situaciones como esa- dijo tembloroso Kintaro a lo que el resto lo comprendieron

A los estudiantes de primero solo se los entrena para fortalecer su cuerpo, las tácticas de escape y engaño empezarían a aprenderlo en el segundo año.

-aun así, deben tener muy en claro que en cualquier situación deben pedir ayuda al instante. Si nos lo hubieran avisado de esto desde el principio no estaríamos en la situación tan complicada en la que estamos- les dijo Sumire

Los niños bajaron la cabeza con culpa, pensaron que ahora comenzaría su castigo pero en ese momento entraron Eiji y Fuji

-¡ustedes dos! ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre dejar sola a Sakuno en el centro comercial!?- les grito Sumire al instante en que los vio

-p-perdón, pensamos que estaría bien- le dijo Eiji sobresaltado

-guarda silencio Sumire, estoy pensando en su castigo- dijo calmado Sasaki

Los cuatro presentes tragaron saliva, su castigo no iba a ser nada bueno.

-todos ustedes pasaran dos días en la jaula- sentencio Sasaki

La jaula es un pequeño hueco en la pared colocado encima de una cañería de un desagüe, allí solo hay lugar para una persona y, debido al mal estado del lugar, las ratas pasan constantemente por ahí al igual que el agua putrefacta. Pero para hacer más eficiente el castigo se colocaron grandes clavos en las paredes del lugar para obligar a la persona a estar de pie y se hacía muy difícil lograr acomodarse para estar sentado

Los cuatro jóvenes nunca habían estado allí pero habían oído hablar de él. Y lo que más escucharon es que una vez dentro de allí la puerta no se vuelve a abrir hasta que se termina el plazo fijado. Lo que significa que la comida no se les brindara durante dos días

Una vez que Sasaki dijo su sentencia unas personal los agarraron de los brazos, les vendaron los ojos y los arrastraron hasta lo más bajo del edificio.

Aun no llegaban pero el frio y el hedor nauseabundo inundaban por completo el lugar. Los muchachos se detuvieron y escucharon unas pesadas puertas de hierro arrastrarse en el piso completamente sucio y mojado

Los hombres les quitaron sus ropas dejándolos únicamente con la venda en sus ojos, después de eso los empujaron hasta dentro de la jaula y allí los encerraron

El frio y el silencio parecían ser como el interior de una tumba. No, incluso una tumba es cien veces mejor que ese mugroso lugar. La respiración se escuchaba y sus pies temblaban sobre la cañería resonando en todo el tétrico lugar

Estaban parados sobre una cañería oxidada que emanaba un fuerte hedor que los mareaba, los largos clavos oxidados colocados en la pared de su espalda y en la puerta los picaban de vez en cuando, cuándo ellos perdían el equilibrio. Las paredes estaban destrozadas y había pequeños agujeros entre las jaulas por donde las ratas pasaban.

Después de largas horas el hambre los invadía, lo gruñidos de su estómago se escuchaba como si fuera el grito de una persona en una iglesia. Después de otras largas horas el sueño empezaba a aparecer, intentaban permanecer despiertos pero las condiciones en las que estaban les hacía pensar que en cualquier momento caerían inconscientes golpeándose así con los clavos oxidados.

Pensaron en usar las vendas en sus ojos para atar sus manos a un grueso tubo colocado sobre ellos. Así, si ellos llegaban a desmayarse seguirían permaneciendo de pie.

Ninguno tenía noción del tiempo, no había ni una sola luz en ese lugar y la oscuridad es lo único que sus ojos verían durante dos días enteros


	11. Atrapado entre cuatro paredes

Estaban completamente deshidratados y su cuerpo dolía como el infierno, los gruñidos de su estómago pidiendo comida se habían convertido en un insoportable dolor punzante, sus piernas ya no tienen fuerza y sus brazos estaban entumecidos debido a que habían atado sus manos al tubo sobre ellos y simplemente dejaron que su cuerpo colgara de este.

Quién sabe si habían podido descansar, estaba tan oscuro que no sabían si tenían los ojos abiertos o cerrados, de seguro se habrán desmayado un par de veces pero no tienen forma de saberlo.

Parecía una eternidad el tiempo que habían pasado allí dentro, hasta que un sonido milagroso les llamo la atención. Unos pasos de varias personas que lentamente se acercaban donde ellos se encontraban, oyeron la puerta abrirse y frente a ellos estaban unos hombres que los desataron y los recostaron en el suelo.

Sentían como su cuerpo se relajaba y simplemente perdieron la conciencia. Finalmente cuando sentían que estaban despertando se dieron cuenta que tenían una venda sobre sus ojos.

-no te la quites- le dijo un hombre al ver sus intenciones- has estado en la oscuridad mucho tiempo, si te la quitas tus ojos se dañaran debido a la luz.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto uno de ellos

-en la enfermería, tienen varias heridas de los clavos en su cuerpo- dijo nuevamente el hombre

Cuando escucharon eso prestaron atención a lo que sentían a su alrededor, un ambiente más cálido, los sonidos de los pasos y los aparatos médicos resonaban en sus oídos.

Dejaron que las enfermeras continuaran tratando su cuerpo hasta que los dejaron solos en la habitación diciéndoles que ya podían quitarse las vendas ya que habían bajado considerablemente el nivel de luz.

Ellos se quitaron las vendas y se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, su cuerpo parecía completamente esquelético y sus ojos estaban unidos. Pasaron unos minutos y una enfermera entro con una bandeja de comida para ellos a lo que estos devoraron como caníbales.

Sin embargo durante esos dos largos días la pequeña Sakuno aún no aparecía. Identificaron a los dos hombres que aparecían en el video pero no encontraron nada que les pueda decir donde estaban.

Sakuno estaba sentada en el suelo tomando sus rodillas con sus brazos, Shiraishi estaba sentado en un escritorio ordenando unos papeles y Bunta la vigilaba.

Tal vez no había tenido el mismo entrenamiento que Ryoma o Eiji pero su abuela quería que ella supiera mucho más de estrategias que otra cosa. Por eso ella siempre le ha contado el funcionamiento administrativo de las misiones, como hacían desaparece los cuerpos y la información de la víctima, también sabia como poner a alguien de su lado pero en ese momento no podía ya que lo único que podía ofrecerles era lo que nunca debería contar.

Pero ella es muy atlética, se podría decir que posee habilidades similares a Kintaro, ella podía escalar paredes y pasar por pequeñas aberturas. Así que solo espero a que sus raptores se distraigan para que pudiera salir de allí.

Escucho el golpe de la puerta y Bunta fue a ver quién era, Shiraishi aún seguía en el escritorio pero estaba de espaldas a ella. Así que Sakuno se levantó lentamente y camino despacio hasta el baño de la habitación, allí había una ventana con el tamaño suficiente para ella. Busco algo para alcanzar la ventana y cuando logro alcanzarla esta no abría. Lo intento una y otra vez pero escucho a Bunta acercarse a ella y tomarla de los brazos.

La vuelve a arrastrar hasta la habitación donde estaba y le amarra los brazos y las piernas

-eres muy inteligente, nunca me di cuenta de que te habías ido- menciono Shiraishi sonriéndole- recuerda que cuando quieras puedes decirnos todo lo que necesitamos y te dejaremos ir

Sakuno solo lo miro con furia, nunca le diría nada así que debería intentar escapar por su propia cuenta de ese lugar.

Por otra parte Tezuka intentaba encontrar la forma de encontrar un camino seguro desde la casa de la familia Otori. Sabía perfectamente que lo estaban buscando en cada rincón de la ciudad y que ese grupo de "investigadores" se habían llevado el cuerpo de Shishido.

El archivo que tenía en su poder contiene información de cada asesino con el que ha tenido contacto, contiene cada una de las atrocidades que han cometido y el lugar en donde se esconden.

Es un movimiento arriesgado pero tenía que llevar ese archivo hasta el periódico de la ciudad, así todo el mundo los descubriría y ya no tendrían ninguna forma de esconderse.

Mandar un fax es arriesgado, ellos tienen a miles de personas en distintas empresas y quién sabe si la persona que recibiría el fax era alguien aliado de ellos.

Tampoco quería mandar a alguien o llamar a alguien del periódico para que vaya a la casa donde se refugiaba, quería estar completamente seguro de que la información se había entregado correctamente

Finalmente decidió conseguir una peluca, un gran abrigo y emprender un largo camino hasta el edificio, no fue en auto, podrían emboscarlo en cualquier momento. Decidió ir en transportes públicos repletos de gente, si ellos tenían sentido común no atacarían en lugares concurridos.

Bajo del autobús y estaba a solo unas cuadras del edificio del periódico. Camino rápidamente esperando poder llegar a su destino. Ero la calle estaba repleta de gente y todas se chocaban entre sí y en cada empujón Tezuka cayó al suelo dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía el archivo en sus manos.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y lo único que pudo ver fue a un montón de personas caminando en dirección contraria a él. Miro hacia todos lados pero no reconocía a nadie, quien sea que se ha llevado el archivo se ha escapado muy rápido.

Aun así no se rindió, se movió de un lado a otro intentando encontrar a alguien que reconozca. Regreso por su camino, pensando que quizás se le haya caído por accidente. Y ya no pudo ver nada. Su visión se ennegreció de repente y su cuerpo ya no le respondía

Se sentía como en un sueño, parecía que ya no había nada que le preocupara, ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba. Pero el estado de éxtasis no duro mucho, en un segundo la cabeza comenzó a dolerle ferozmente, poco a poco comenzó a sentir su cuerpo y la luz blanca lo confundía.

Miro a su alrededor y solo vio paredes blancas iluminadas con luces blancas. Estaba acostado en una cama, estaba completamente confundido. Intento moverse pero fue ahí en que se dio cuenta de que sus brazos y piernas estaban amarrados a los bordes de la cama donde estaba.

Forcejeo para zafarse pero de nada sirvió. De repente el sonido de una cerradura electrónica se escuchó y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Inui

-gracias por traernos el archivo, hace tiempo que lo estábamos buscando- le dijo este burlonamente a lo que Tezuka lo miro con una furia terrible

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿¡Que me has hecho!?- le grito este

-simplemente te trajimos aquí, claro que te noqueamos primero, acostúmbrate a estar encerrado, ahora sabrás que se siente estar del otro lado de las rejas- dicho esto Inui dio media vuelta y salió del lugar

Tezuka gruño e intento nuevamente zafarse de los amarres. Escuchaba pasos fuera de la habitación pero la puerta nunca se abría. Ya tenía una idea de donde estaba pero no tenía como confirmarlo. Él creía estar en el gran edificio blanco

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

-¿están seguros de que esto sea una buena idea?- les pregunto Sumire

-mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más- le comento Banda- manteniendo a Tezuka aquí le imposibilitaremos cualquier movimiento, su vigilancia es continua y está muy bien amarado a la cama donde esta

-pero, ¿Qué pasaría si los demás se enteran de que hay un detective encerrado aquí?- le replico Sumire

-no pasara nada, hasta ahora nadie le ha prestado atención a esa habitación- dijo tranquilamente Watanabe

-al menos tenemos a Tezuka bajo control, solo hay que averiguar ¿cómo deshacernos de este grupo de espías y los secuestradores de Sakuno?- dijo Hanamura

-hay que averiguar si ambos grupos pertenecen a uno solo. Por lo menos ya tenemos los resultados de la inspección que le hicieron al cuerpo de Shishido- le comento Banda- se encontraron solo dos coincidencias, Kuwahara Chacal y Kenya Oshitari

-¿Oshitari? ¿No sera algún familiar de Yushi Oshitari que hay aquí?-comento Hanamura

-indague un poco y descubrí que son primos

-si ellos dos llegan a verse es posible que le ponga el mundo de cabeza a nuestro Oshitari

-aun así tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos, los hermanos Tachibana aún siguen con vida y no se quedaran quietos por siempre. Hay que matarlos antes de que decidan contar todo lo que saben- les dijo Hanamura

-mmm… démosle otra oportunidad a Eiji y Fuji de recuperar nuestra confianza. Dejarles esta misión a ellos es la mejor opción, después de todo nunca nos han fallado- les dijo Watanabe

-sería lo mejor, además su estado físico ha mejorado desde que salieron de la jaula- dijo para sí mismo Sasaki

Ya han pasado casi 5 horas desde esa reunión, Eiji y Fuji ya salieron a cumplir la misión, sin embargo al llegar a la casa de los hermanos Tachibana se encontraron con una gran fiesta con cientos de personas que desbordaban la casa

-¿ahora qué hacemos?- le dijo Eiji preocupado

-no te preocupes, sera más fácil así- le tranquilizo Fuji

-¿en que parte es más fácil?

-con tanta gente es fácil colarse a la fiesta, pensaran que somos amigos de algunos invitados. Además que las personas siempre pasan por alto algunas cosas. Esperemos a un punto en que todos estén borrachos y hagamos nuestro trabajo

-¡que ingenioso, vamos!

A unos metros de ellos se encontraba una gran furgoneta negra que en su interior tenían todo un equipo de pantallas mostrando el interior de la fiesta

-mordieron el anzuelo- dijo Kenya eufórico

-aun no te pongas feliz, esto no termina hasta que los tengamos bajo nuestro dominio-le dijo Renji


	12. Paz momentánea

Eiji y Fuji acordaron separarse para poder localizar a los hermanos. La casa era grande, de dos pisos y con varias habitaciones. Eiji revisaba la primera planta mientras que Fuji debía revisar la segunda. Sin embargo mientras más pasos daban más creían que había algo raro en esa fiesta

-¡hola! – le dijo una chica de coletas a Eiji

-hola- le respondió este con una sonrisa

-no te había visto antes. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Tomoka. Soy amiga de An, nos conocimos en la escuela, ¿tú a que escuela vas? ¿Hay otros chicos guapos igual que tú en esa escuela?...

Eiji solo se quedaba mirándola anonadado mientras esta hablaba como un loro. Mientras que Fuji caminaba por los pasillos repletos de gente.

Vio a lo lejos a la pequeña An hablando con alguien en un rincón. En cuanto la vio le mando un mensaje a Eiji avisándole que la había visto, solo faltaba encontrar al hermano. Sin embargo algo no encajaba en la escena, el ambiente que había no era el que suele estar en una fiesta hecha por una chica de preparatoria.

En ese momento Fuji pensaba si sería mejor abandonar la misión e irse del lugar o quedarse y continuar. Pero él sabía muy bien que siempre hay que tener un plan de contingencia, y con tanta gente el caos se desataría más rápido. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y llego hasta donde estaba Eiji

-ve a la cocina y provoca un incendio- le susurro Fuji a Eiji

Este asintió y se encamino a la cocina, en el camino tomo unas latas de pintura en aerosol y ya estando en la cocina las coloco dentro del horno. Ya solo había que esperar a que el calor las haga explotar.

Mientras que Fuji volvió a subir al segundo piso y vio que An aún seguía en el mismo lugar, entro a la habitación de ella y tomo un spray para el cabello, tomo el encendedor de su bolsillo y con un simple movimiento ya tenía una gran llamarada que comenzó a carcomer la habitación de la pequeña, hizo lo mismo con la habitación de al lado y unos minutos después se escuchó una gran explosión en el piso de abajo seguido por los gritos de los invitados.

Como en el segundo piso había una gran cantidad de personas no se le hizo difícil a Fuji hacer tropezar a la menor de los hermanos Tachibana provocando que todas las personas que intentaban salir pasaran por encima de ella pisándola y rompiéndole varios huesos provocando así su muerte.

Este salió de la casa encontrándose con Eiji en el patio de la casa junto con los otros invitados. Ambos observaban como la casa se incendiaba mientras las sirenas de los bomberos se escuchaban desde lo lejos

-¡provocaron un incendio!- grito Kenya

-¡no grites!- le replico Shiraishi

-son más inteligentes de lo que pensaba, ¿Dónde está An?- dijo Renji

-no lo sé, muchas de las cámaras se dañaron y no colocamos cámaras en el patio

-¿Cómo están Bunta y Chacal? Ellos estaban dentro de la casa

-tal vez hayan salido de la casa, o han buscado a An y a Kippei

Repentinamente se escucharon miles de balas golpeando simultáneamente en la furgoneta, de no ser que esta era blindada muchas de estas balas habrían traspasado matando a los que están dentro.

De repente se escuchó el silencio, todos se miraron las caras y Kenya decidió mirar sigilosamente por la ventana. Había tres hombres parados en la calle, un sujeto alto de cabello gris y aspecto de matón. Otro tenía el cabello azul oscuro con un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho y el tercero parecía un gorila gigante, con el cabello negro y una simple expresión en su cara.

-Kabaji abre la puerta- le ordeno Keigo. Este solo asintió y de un solo jalón abrió las puertas traseras de la furgoneta

-los ancianos tenían razón- hablo de forma arrogante Akutsu- en verdad habrían unas ratas espiando nuestros movimientos

-olvídense de todo lo que han conocido y recen sus últimas palabras- les dijo Atobe antes de apuntar nuevamente el arma hacia ellos. Renji, Kenya y Shiraishi murieron al recibir una lluvia de balas en sus cuerpos.

Keigo llamo a Inui avisándole que los espías ya estaban muertos, solo faltaba limpiar la escena. Mientras tanto Eiji y Fuji buscaban a Kippei entra la multitud. Repentinamente escucharon el grito de alguien advirtiendo de que este estaba entrando en la casa nuevamente.

Ninguno de los dos sería tan estúpido como para seguirlo, la casa estaba hecha de madera y en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, los bomberos intentaban apagar las llamas y ninguno de ellos entraba en la casa aun. En poco tiempo parte del segundo piso se derrumbó y seguidamente el resto de la casa.

El trabajo estaba hecho, es imposible que Kippei sobreviva a ese accidente. Caminaron unas calles más alejadas encontrándose con Inui y sus compañeros limpiando la escena del tiroteo.

-¿Cómo les fue?- les pregunto Inui

-quemamos la casa- le dijo Eiji sonriendo

-eso ya lo sé, es imposible no ver el incendio. ¿Ellos están muertos?

-An fue pisoteada por las personas mientras intentaban salir y Kippei entro en la casa para buscarla- le explico Fuji

-bien, en unos momentos iremos a la casa a asegurarnos, pueden irse

Pasaron los minutos y ya solo quedaban dos simples cosas por resolver, el rescate de Sakuno y el hecho de que aún quedaban dos testigos con vida, Chotaro Otori y su padre.

-podemos despreocuparnos por Chotaro, simplemente enviamos a alguien a matarlos y listo- dijo Watanabe

-¿Cómo recataremos a Sakuno?- pregunto Sumire

-la primera pregunta sería ¿Dónde está? - le corrigió Hanamura

-según la información que recolecto Inui este grupo de investigadores se oculta en una casa en un barrio cercano a la jefatura de policía- dijo Banda

-entonces que esperamos, más de la mitad de los policías están de nuestro lado. Podemos poner cualquier excusa para hacer que los arresten- dijo Watanabe

-secuestro de una chica menor de edad y portación de computadoras utilizadas para espiar, junto con una declaración de Sumire diciendo que la buscaban desde hace mucho todo parecerá lo suficientemente justo como para encerrarlos por un buen tiempo- explico Sasaki

Y así se hizo, movieron algunos papeles y crearon fácilmente una orden de allanamiento, la policía entro a la fuerza en la casa y allí encontraron amarrada a la pequeña Sakuno, además de eso sacaron de allí alrededor de cinco computadoras.

Bunta Marui, Kuwahara Chacal, Hiroshi Yagyu fueron arrestados y sentenciados a 10 años en la cárcel. Mientras esto pasaba Seiichi Yukimura y Masaharu Nio caminaban hasta la casa de la familia Chotaro, entraron en esta con sigilo y comenzaron a acechar a los únicos dos habitantes dentro de esta casa.

Nio se colocó detrás del padre del muchacho y rodeo su cuello con su brazo intentando asfixiarlo, el forcejeo solo duro unos minutos resultando en la muerte del padre. Mientras que Yukimura caminaba sigilosamente hacia Chotaro tomando su cabeza y doblando rápidamente su cabeza haciendo que su cuello se rompiera.

Fue un trabajo muy simple, entraron y salieron de la casa en pocos minutos para después regresar a su hogar.

Ya no había más cabos sueltos, todo volvía a estar caminando sobre cuatro ruedas con el aprisionamiento de Tezuka dentro del edificio y la intervención de la policía en aquella casa donde estaba Sakuno.

Las cinco personas al mando estaban allí por una razón, ellos sabían más que nadie como resolver cada problema y siempre terminaba todo a favor de ellos.

Quién sabe si alguna vez esta organización secreta sera descubierta o si simplemente desaparecerá con el paso del tiempo. O si alguien nuevo aparecerá con el ingenio y las armas suficientes para hacerles frente.

Solo el paso del tiempo decidirá lo que sera de este lugar y de todos sus integrantes.

* * *

**este fue el capitulo final de esta historia, pero obviamente habrá una segunda temporada que en estos momentos estoy pensando y que después de unos cuantos meses voy a subir. pero para no dejarlos con tan poca intriga les dejare un pequeño párrafo para mostrarles un poco de que va la segunda temporada**

**"Por primera vez no había ruido, por primera vez sentía que ya no había camino por delante de él. Cometió infinitos errores uno tras otro que lo llevo a la peor y única decisión. Abandonar el lugar y escapar lo más lejos que podía, tenía que desaparecer..."**

**y eso es todo lo que les dejare n.n**

**espero que les haya dejado con más ganas de esperar la segunda temporada**

**matta-nee**


End file.
